Dos vidas diferentes
by Angelito55
Summary: El millonario Edward Masenni estaba furioso por el ultimátum de su padre, por eso prometió casarse con la primera mujer que viera... que resultó ser Isabella, una madre soltera a la que le costaba llegar a fin de mes.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece la historia ni los personajes**

**Adaptacion.**

**Argumento**

El millonario Edward Masenni estaba furioso por el ultimátum de su padre, por eso prometió casarse con la primera mujer que viera... que resultó ser Isabella, una madre soltera a la que le costaba llegar a fin de mes.

La proposición de matrimonio de Edward iba acompañada de una importante compensación económica, así que Isabella no tenía elección. Sólo tenía que pasar seis meses siendo la esposa de Edward, después podría marcharse. Pero los planes no siempre salían como uno quería...

El magnate italiano necesitaba una esposa y estaba dispuesto a pagar por ella.

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Cómo que no vas a firmar?

Edward Masenni miró a la mujer tumbada en su cama. Era una rubia voluptuosa, con el cabello rizado y unos ojos azules celestiales. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba ligeramente cubierto por el edredón.

Irina Denali cruzó las piernas sobre el edredón y lo miró fijamente.

-Ese acuerdo prenupcial es de mal gusto -le dijo con un mirada llena de coquetería.

Edward se puso serio.

-Tu abogado y tú estabais de acuerdo en todo, repasamos las condiciones juntos . ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Irina sonrió.

-Ed, cariño, ese contrato no es necesario. ¿Acaso lo de anoche no fue suficiente para que te dieras cuenta? -su tono se había vuelto seductor-. Puedo hacer que sea tan bueno como anoche... Todas las noches.

Edward se volvió a recostar mientras dejaba que el edredón se deslizara para destapar un pecho.

-Puedo hacerlo incluso ahora mismo -lo miró de arriba abajo con unos ojos llenos de deseo. Aquella mirada parecía desnudarlo por completo.

Edward la miró molesto; se había vuelto inmune a los encantos de Irina; ya había disfrutado de ellos durante aquella noche y había tenido bastante.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Irina. Tú limítate a firmar el contrato como prometiste -cuando se enfadaba el acento italiano era mayor.

La seductora mirada de Irina desapareció.

-No -replicó ella muy seria mientras se destapaba con brusquedad-. Si quieres casarte conmigo hazlo sin ese ridículo acuerdo prenupcial.

Edward maldijo en voz baja, aquella situación lo estaba enfadando mucho.

-Irina, cara -comenzó a decir con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz-. Ya te he explicado cómo son las cosas. Sólo quiero una mujer temporalmente. Tú accediste a ello sin ningún tipo de presión, nunca he pretendido engañarte. Quiero una mujer durante seis meses y después un divorcio tranquilo. A cambio me haré cargo generosamente de tus gastos durante medio año, después de un breve viaje a Italia, y en el divorcio te daré una generosa cantidad ya acordada. ¿Capisce?

-¡Por supuesto que te capisce! -el tono de Irina se había vuelto duro-. ¿Pero ahora entiéndeme tú a mí! ¡Sólo firmaré si me das el doble de lo acordado!

Edward se quedó estupefacto. Todo estaba claro ya: Irina Denali era una mujer encantadora, pero el dinero era su debilidad.

Sin embargo él no permitía que nadie lo manipulara, ni aquella avariciosa mujer, ni su predittione padre. Nadie.

La cara de Edward se volvió impasible.

-Peor para ti -su tono también permanecía impasible. Cualquier persona que conociera a Edward en los negocios habría sabido que aquél era el momento de ceder si seguía interesado en llegar a un acuerdo con él. Sin embargo Irina no era tan lista.

-Me parece que no tienes opción, Edward, cara -le dijo mientras lo miraba con astucia-. Necesitas una mujer rápidamente, y lo entiendo, pero no me obligarás a firmar un absurdo contrato prenupcial.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Tú decides -después la miró-. Pediré un taxi.

Atravesó a habitación y buscó el móvil. Irina se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él.

-Espera un momento... -empezó a decir.

Edward no le hizo caso y siguió marcando.

-Ya no hay acuerdo posible, cara. Será mejor que te vistas.

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

-No puedes hacerme esto, me necesitas.

Edward se soltó como si ella fuera una mosca molesta.

-Te equivocas -su tono era categórico-. ¿Mike? ¿Puedes pedir un taxi? Que esté listo dentro de diez minutos.

Cuando terminó de hablar miró a la mujer rubia, que permanecía desnuda y de pie junto a él. Después guardó el móvil en el bolsillo con naturalidad.

-Puedes darte una ducha si quieres, pero date prisa.

Él se giró y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Y cómo pretendes conseguir a una mujer en tan poco tiempo? -le espetó ella.

-Me casaré con la primera mujer que vea –le contestó impasible antes de abandonar el apartamento.

Bella se ajustó los guantes de goma y se dispuso a limpiar el baño. Estaba agotada. Jake se había pasado dos horas despierto, todavía no dormía ni una sola noche del tirón. Por lo menos dormía, pensó ella mientras limpiaba las baldosas de porcelana y se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

De repente frunció el ceño. No iba a poder mantener aquel trabajo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando su hijo era un bebé fue fácil trabajar llevándolo consigo, pero desde que había empezado a gatear era más difícil vigilarlo. Al niño le gustaba moverse y explorar, pero en los apartamentos donde limpiaba Bella todo era tan caro y delicado que no podía dejarlo corretear.

Pensó en el tipo de trabajo que podría hacer con un niño de aquella edad a su cargo. No tenía sentido contratar a nadie para que lo cuidara ya que el dinero que ella ganara tendría que gastárselo en pagar a esa persona. También había pensado en cuidar de su hijo y de otros niños en su casa, pero vivían en un lugar oscuro, pequeño y húmedo donde ella intentaba permanecer lo menos posible.

Sonrió con ternura. Jake era la luz de su vida, la alegría de su corazón, su hijo...

Él se merecía todo, todo lo mejor. Era lo más importante de su vida, pero no podía hacer nada más por él, no podía darle nada más de lo poco que le daba.

Edward atravesó el salón y se dirigió a las escaleras del dúplex. Estaba furioso con Irina por fallarle de aquella manera, y estaba también furioso con su padre por ponerlo en una situación tan complicada.

¿Por qué su padre no podía aceptar que no podía obligarlo a casarse con su prima Victoria para que ella consiguiera por fin el marido rico que tanto anhelaba? Era una mujer muy bella, sí, pero era ambiciosa, egoísta y tenía muy mal genio, aunque el padre de Edward no conocía aquella parte de ella. Victoria había sabido mostrarse ante el padre de Edward como la mujer perfecta para su hijo. Cuando las órdenes y las lamentaciones de su padre no dieron fruto, apareció el chantaje. Su padre lo amenazó con vender su parte de la empresa Masenni AG. Dio, Victoria sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles de un hombre. Ella sabía que su padre deseaba que su hijo heredara la empresa y que Edward quería que la empresa siguiera siendo de la familia. Victoria era una gran estratega.

Las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de partir eran imposibles de olvidar.

-Quiero que te cases o vendo mi parte de la empresa. Y no pienses que no lo haré porque sabes que soy capaz. Pero... -el tono de su padre se había vuelto malicioso-. Preséntame a tu futura esposa antes de que cumplas treinta años y te daré la empresa ese mismo día.

Edward le presentaría a su padre a su futura esposa el día de su cumpleaños. Pero no sería la esposa que su padre estaría esperando...

Sería una esposa que haría que su padre tuviera que cumplir su palabra, pero nada más.

Se enfureció aún más. Irina era la mujer perfecta para presentar a su padre, hubiera sido un castigo ideal para el injusto chantaje de su padre. Ella habría hecho que la tensión arterial de su padre aumentara varios puntos. Una mujer despampanante, educada, elegante y a la que sólo le preocupaba su aspecto y el dinero.

Pero ella había dado marcha atrás y él tenía que volver a empezar de cero. Tenía que buscar a una mujer que fuera capaz de enfurecer a su padre y borrara la maliciosa sonrisa de la cara de Victoria. Frunció el ceño. No se arrepentía de haberse negado a aceptar el trato con Irina, pero conseguir una mujer en tan sólo unas semanas iba a resultarle muy difícil incluso a él.

Bajó las escaleras mientras pensaba en la forma de solucionar todo aquello y cuando llegó al piso inferior se detuvo en seco.

Había un niño dormido en el pasillo.

Bella terminó con el lavabo y se dispuso a limpiar la bañera. Los baños de los pisos de lujo eran fáciles de limpiar, siempre estaban inmaculados aunque había siempre muchos.

Se distrajo durante unos segundos pensando en cómo sería vivir en un lugar como aquél. Tener tanto dinero como para tener un piso de dos plantas con vistas al Támesis y con un balcón tan grande como un jardín. Edward pensó que la gente rica era realmente diferente.

Aunque ella no solía ver a los que vivían allí: a la gente de la limpieza sólo les dejaban entrar cuando los que vivían allí no estaban.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -Aquella repentina voz asustó a Bella e hizo que derramara parte del líquido viscoso que usaba para limpiar el baño. Bella soltó un leve grito y se dispuso a limpiarlo rápidamente-. Le estoy hablando, ¡contésteme!

La persona que se dirigía a ella parecía cada vez más enfadada y Bella se giró.

En la puerta había un hombre que la miraba fijamente, Edward lo miró, pero no podía dejar de pestañear. Estaba horrorizada. Se suponía que el piso estaba vacío, el portero se lo había dicho. Sin embargo frente a ella había un hombre que no parecía nada cercano a un empleado.

Y aquel hombre estaba furioso. Ella se limitó a seguir limpiando.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor -logró decir. Sabía que ante una persona como aquélla su tono debía ser servicial, aunque no era culpa suya que el portero estuviera mal informado-. Me dijeron que podía limpiar aquí esta mañana.

El hombre se puso aún más serio.

-Hay un niño en el pasillo -le informó él.

Bella observó a aquel hombre y se dio cuenta de que no era británico. Era demasiado moreno (* moreno es mejor =D*) para serlo, y además tenía un leve acento extranjero. ¿Español quizá? ¿Italiano?

-¿Y bien? -insistió él.

Bella se levantó como pudo del suelo. No podía seguir hablando desde allí abajo.

-Es mi hijo -logró decir.

Algo parecido a un arranque de furia pareció recorrer la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Ya me he imaginado pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Éste no es un buen lugar para un niño.

Para Edward estaba claro que un niño de aquella edad debía estar en casa y no acompañando a su madre a aquella hora del día. Estaba claro que aquella mujer era una madre irresponsable.

-Lo lamento mucho -repitió ella. Deseaba calmar el enfado de aquel hombre. Estaba claro que le desagradaba ver a un niño en su piso inmaculado. Recogió su material de limpieza, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el baño estaba bien y se dirigió a aquel hombre-. Me voy ahora mismo, señor. Lamento haberlo molestado.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y pasó muy cerca de él. Aquello la hizo sentirse incómoda ya que él era todo elegancia y estaba claro que acababa de salir de la ducha. Ella sin embargo llevaba varias horas limpiando y estaba sudada. Debía de oler mal, y se apresuró a tomar a Jake en brazos y dio gracias a Dios de que siguiera dormido.

-¡Espere! -le gritó él.

Aquello parecía una orden y ella se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo.

Aquel hombre la miraba fijamente.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, como si fuera un animal que acababa de caer en una trampa.

Deseó que Dios la ayudara. ¿Qué querría aquél hombre?

Edward miró detenidamente a aquella mujer.

Era una mujer corriente, con facciones normales y pelo de color marrón oscuro. Además, estaba algo sucia y sudada. Parecía tener cerca de veinte años.

Se fijo en sus manos. Llevaba guantes de goma puestos y él frunció el ceño y volvió a fijarse en su cara. Lo estaba mirando fijamente y parecía muy preocupada.

-No hay razón para que te escondas -le dijo suavizando su tono a propósito, aunque sus palabras no parecieron calmarla demasiado. Él se acercó un poco a ella-. ¿Estás casada?

El tono de sus palabras recuperó su brusquedad habitual: él no quería que fuera así, pero no podía controlarlo. La idea que se le acababa de ocurrir era de locos, pero se le había ocurrido...

Ella lo miró estupefacta, como si le hubiera preguntado algo difícil de entender.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntar.

Aquella mujer negó con la cabeza, aunque seguía mirándolo perpleja. Él la miró con más atención. No estaba casada... Él ya lo había intuido, a pesar del bebé.

Edward miró al niño. No era muy bueno calculando la edad de los niños, pero éste parecía bastante grande, demasiado grande para la sillita. El niño tenía el pelo negro y seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Un niño era algo bueno, a pesar de lo irresponsable que parecía la madre. Y el aspecto de ella también estaba bien, se dijo Edward mientras la volvía a observar detenidamente. Ella seguía asustada.

-¿Novio? -preguntó él de nuevo.

Ella lo miró aún más sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. Edward se dio cuenta de que la mujer se estaba acercando a la puerta cada vez más. El frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

-Quiero hacerle una oferta de trabajo.

Ella lo miró aún muy asustada y Edward se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y la mantuvo abierta.

-Pasemos a la cocina -le indicó.

-¡Tengo que irme! -dijo ella con un tono tembloroso-. Lo lamento mucho.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño. En aquel preciso momento se oyó un portazo procedente de la segunda planta. Segundos después vieron a Irina bajar por las escaleras. Bajó con rapidez, a pesar de los tacones de aguja y la minifalda que llevaba. Cuando los vio a los dos se le iluminó la cara y sonrió.

-Ed, cariño -dijo muy complacida-. Ya veo que cumples tus amenazas, así que la primera mujer que veas, ¿no? Y esto es lo que has conseguido, qué mala suerte...

El hombre se puso rojo de furia y se dirigió a aquella mujer.

-En efecto, Irina, cara, y es perfecta para mí.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de furia e incredibilidad.

-No lo dirás en serio...

Edward se limitó a mirarla fijamente con una expresión burlona.

-El taxi te espera en la puerta, cara, es hora de que te vayas.

La mujer se quedó allí durante unos segundos. Parecía muy enfadada. Después apartó a Bella de su camino y se dirigió a la puerta muy decidida.

-¡Espere! -gritó Bella. Después se apresuró detrás de ella. ¿Por qué querría aquel hombre saber si tenía marido o novio? Las posibles respuestas la asustaban, no había ninguna buena razón posible. Conocía muchas historias de hombres a los que les gustaba forzar a mujeres aprovechándose de su precaria situación laboral.

-Apártate de mí, ser asqueroso -replicó la mujer mientras abandonaba la casa muy enfadada. Bella intentó salir también, pero alguien le cortó el paso.

-Le he dicho que quiero hacerle una oferta de trabajo. Tenga la amabilidad de escucharme por lo menos. Tal vez le interese.

Bella lo miró aterrorizada. Sus sospechas parecían ciertas: aquel hombre parecía querer hacerle una proposición indecente.

-No, gracias, no hago ese tipo de trabajos.

El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-No sabe qué le voy a proponer -le contestó con brusquedad.

-Sea lo que sea, yo no hago ese tipo de trabajos. Yo me dedico a limpiar, es lo único que hago –su tono era tembloroso-. Por favor, déjeme marchar. Yo sólo limpio. Es lo único que hago.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó, como si de repente hubiera entendido por qué ella estaba asustada.

-Creo que me ha malinterpretado -su tono era frío-. La oferta de trabajo no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Era un hombre muy atractivo y ella se dio cuenta de que alguien como él nunca le propondría algo así a una mujer como ella. Al verse a través de los despectivos ojos de él, se sintió repentinamente muy pequeña.

De repente sintió cómo alguien le quitaba el material de limpieza de las manos.

-Entre en la cocina y le explicaré todo -dijo él.

Bella se sentó en una de las banquetas de la barra de la cocina. Seguía muy asustada. Parecía un milagro, pero Jake seguía dormido en su sillita.

-¿Podría... repetirme su proposición? -se atrevió a preguntar Bella.

-Le pagaré cien mil libras si acepta casarse conmigo durante seis meses, y cuando termine ese periodo de tiempo nos divorciaremos por acuerdo mutuo. Tendrá que hacer un viaje conmigo a Italia por razones... legales. Después regresará aquí y yo la mantendré. El día de nuestro divorcio recibirá cien mil libras, ni un penique más. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Lo único que Bella podía entender era que aquel hombre estaba loco.

Pero no era el momento de decirle algo así a aquel hombre. Se sentía muy incómoda en la cocina con él. Y no sólo por la absurda proposición que él le acababa de hacer.

También se sentía incómoda porque aquel hombre era el hombre más atractivo y sensual que había visto en su vida. Incluso los de las revistas parecían hombres corrientes comparados con el hombre que estaba delante de ella. Tenía rasgos suaves y elegantes, muy italianos, y algo en su cara que hacía que su hermosa cara no pareciera tan dura. Era un hombre terriblemente atractivo.

-¿No me cree, verdad?

Aquella pregunta interrumpió sus observaciones. No podía dejar de mirarlo y abrió la boca para hablar y después la volvió a cerrar.

Él sonrió ligeramente: era una sonrisa desprovista de humor, pero aun así provocó algo extraño en Bella. Ella no tuvo tiempo de descubrir de qué se trataba porque enseguida él volvió a hablar.

-Yo mismo entiendo que esta situación puede resultar extraña pero... -Edward apoyó las manos en la barra de la cocina y Bella se dio cuenta de lo bellas que eran-. En realidad necesito una esposa con urgencia por un motivo muy concreto. Quizá debería señalar que el matrimonio será tan sólo aparente. ¿Tiene usted pasaporte?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Él pareció ligeramente molesto, pero después hizo un gesto como para quitarle importancia.

-No importa, eso es fácil de arreglar. ¿Y qué hay del padre del niño? ¿Está presente en sus vidas?

Bella intentó buscar una respuesta para aquella pregunta, pero no la encontró.

-Ya me imaginaba yo -volvió a hablar él-. Pero es casi mejor, así no interferirá -aquel hombre parecía estar tomando una decisión definitiva-. No veo ningún obstáculo posible a mi proposición, está claro que es la persona ideal.

Bella se quedó estupefacta. Aquel hombre estaba decidiendo por ella, estaba arrastrándola a hacer algo como si ella no tuviera ni voz ni voto. Tenía que detener aquella situación de inmediato, todo era demasiado absurdo.

-Por favor -logró finalmente decir-. No soy la persona que está buscando, y lo lamento pero me tengo que ir ahora mismo. Tengo que limpiar otros pisos y ya voy retrasada.

En realidad aquél era el último piso que tenía que limpiar, pero él no tenía por qué saber aquello.

-Si acepta mi proposición no volverá a limpiar pisos nunca más. Podrá vivir con cierta holgura económica durante varios años si actúa con prudencia y sabe administrarse lo que le voy a dar.

Bella se sentía muy ofendida. Aquel hombre parecía despreciarla, era como si pensara que era de otra especie. Aunque aquel sentimiento se mezclaba con otro aún más poderoso.

La idea le tentaba.

La idea de tener cierta estabilidad económica era muy atrayente.

De repente pensó en la proposición. ¿Cuánto había dicho aquel hombre? ¿Cien mil libras? Era demasiado dinero para su imaginación. Con aquel dinero podría mudarse a Londres, comprarse un piso, incluso una pequeña casa, y dejar de depender de las ayudas del gobierno, podría dejar de trabajar y cuidar de Jake, podría hacer planes para el futuro.

Durante unos segundos se imaginó a sí misma y a Jake viviendo en una pequeña casa con jardín y vecinos encantadores. Un lugar decente donde podría darle una infancia feliz y tranquila.

Sintió un enorme deseo de darle todo eso a su hijo: estabilidad, un lugar donde jugar tranquilo... Un hogar de verdad.

Edward la miraba atentamente y se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión. Había sido duro convencerla, pero iba por buen camino, lo notaba en la mirada de ella. Cuanto más esfuerzo le costaba convencerla más se daba cuanta de que aquella mujer era la mujer adecuada.

Dio, pero a su padre seguramente le daría un infarto cuando le presentara a aquella mujer que se ganaba la vida limpiando baños y que era madre soltera. Una mujer tan corriente como cualquier otra. Aquello le enseñaría a no inmiscuirse en su vida...

Bella vio la mirada triunfante en los ojos de aquel hombre y se arrepintió de haber considerado la oferta. Debía de estar loca si contemplaba la posibilidad de aceptar una proposición tan absurda. Era una idea ridícula, absurda...

-Tengo que irme -se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía de píe. De repente Jake se despertó y comenzó a lloriquear. Bella se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla y el niño dejó de llorar-. Todo va bien, Jake, mamá está aquí.

El niño dejó de llorar y alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su madre. Después empezó a moverse nervioso para intentar librarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían sentado en la silla.

-Todo va bien, cariño, ya nos vamos - Bella lo tomó en brazos con una mano y con la otra recogió el material de limpieza-. Yo misma cerraré la puerta -le dijo al hombre que acababa de proponerle matrimonio y que la miraba enfadado desde el otro lado de la barra americana.

-Cien mil libras y no tendrá ni que limpiar ni que llevar a su hijo consigo de esta forma. No es forma de criar a un niño.

-Esto no es real -dijo ella de repente-. No puede serlo, es una idea absurda.

-Si le ayuda de algo, yo también pienso que es una idea absurda, pero... -Edward tomó aire-. Si no aparezco el mes que viene con una mujer perderé todo por lo que he trabajado y no permitiré que eso ocurra.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Bella se estremeciera pero, ¿qué podía decir? Nada. Lo único que podía hacer era marcharse. Jake se movía nervioso y comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo.

-Lo lamento -Bella no sabía muy bien si le estaba hablando a Jake o a aquel increíble hombre que le acababa de hacer una proposición tan absurda.

Después se apresuró a salir de aquel apartamento.

La música del piso de al lado atravesaba las finas paredes con facilidad. Bella llevaba con dolor de cabeza desde que había llegado allí.

Pero la música no era lo único que le provocaba aquel dolor; no podía dejar pensar en lo que el hombre del piso de lujo le había propuesto. Las palabras de aquel hombre se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez con la misma monotonía y dureza que la batería de la música del vecino.

¿Tendría algún día una casa decente? La lista de espera del ayuntamiento era interminable y hasta que no le concedieran una casa seguiría atrapada en aquel horrible lugar. Cuando Jake era un bebé, aquello no había estado tan mal, pero el niño empezaba a gatear y a querer explorar y aquel espacio era ya muy limitado para él. El niño necesitaba más espacio, necesitaba un hogar en condiciones y aquel lugar nunca serviría.

Pero estaba agradecida: después de todo allí alguien le proporcionaba un techo, no como en otros países del mundo. Por lo menos le habían dado un lugar donde vivir, aunque también la habían presionado para que diera a Jake en adopción.

-La vida de una madre soltera es muy dura, señorita Swan -le había dicho la trabajadora social-. Incluso con la ayuda del Estado, tendrá una mayor oportunidad de labrarse un futuro sin un estorbo como ése.

La trabajadora social había llamado a su hijo «estorbo» y Bella no había podido continuar escuchándola y se había levantado de la silla muy enfadada.

-¡Jake se queda conmigo!

Ella sabía mucho de la palabra «estorbo». Ella había sido un estorbo tan grande para su madre que tras darle la vida la había abandonado en un pasillo.

Estaba decidida: nadie, nadie, le iba a arrebatar a su hijo.

La música de los vecinos estaba muy alta, pero nadie se atrevía a protestar. El hombre que vivía en aquel piso era drogadicto, todos lo sabían, y nadie se atrevía a protestar porque tenía tendencia a ponerse violento. Terminaría apagando la música, pero muchas veces no lo hacía hasta muy tarde por la noche, no era de extrañar que a Jake le costara dormir.

Bella sabía que a pesar de ser las ocho de las noche nunca podría dormirle con aquel escándalo, así que lo dejó jugar. El niño jugaba alegremente encima de la cama con un juguete que ella había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano. Todos los juguetes y la ropa de Jake provenían de tiendas así.

Bella se dispuso a jugar con el niño. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

¿Había sucedido de verdad? ¿Le había propuesto un hombre de ensueño que se casara con él? Era algo tan absurdo que seguramente no habría pasado.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Swan? -preguntó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta.

A Bella le resultó imposible reconocer la voz a causa del ruido del vecino. ¿Sería el casero? Solía pasarse a menudo para asegurarse de que su casa seguía en buen estado: no se fiaba de sus inquilinos. Bella se dirigió a la puerta y puso la cadena de seguridad que ella misma había colocado en la puerta.

Entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Edward Masenni. Hablamos esta mañana. Por favor, déjeme pasar.

Hola, yo otra vez por aqui! . , ¿como estan?... piiiiiiiiiii... no se que escribir, asi que me despido rapido y espero disfruten esta historia, que les vuelvo a repetir, es una adaptacion, no es mia!.

P.D: si ven algun error o algo asi, no duden en decirmelo!

_**100% Magia y amo.**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Adaptacionnnnnnnnn!_**

Capítulo 2

Bell obedeció. Se había quedado estupefacta. Mientras ella abría la puerta Edward se preguntó si podría seguir adelante con aquello. ¿Podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Podría casarse con esta mujer tan mediocre por lo que estaba en juego? Verla de nuevo le hizo recordar lo espantoso que era su aspecto. Llevaba una sudadera y unos pantalones anchos, el pelo recogido y tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Era la mujer más horrible que había visto en su vida.

Pero aquello era lo que la hacía tan perfecta. Era todo lo contrario de Irina, una mujer despampanante; en su lugar llevaría a Italia a una mujer soltera muy sencilla. Sería igual de impactante que el plan anterior, o quizá mejor aún.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

La mujer estaba temblando, estaba claro que la había dejado muy sorprendida. Edward entró en la casa y cerró la puerta. Ella se apartó y se colocó entre el niño y él.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esa mujer pensaba que iba a hacerle daño al niño?

-No se asuste. Conseguí su dirección a través de la empresa de limpieza. Llevo todo el día queriendo hablar con usted. Acaba de llegar a casa, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Fuera -replicó ella acercándose a la cama por si tenía que tomar a Jake en brazos repentinamente-. No suelo pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

El hombre miró a su alrededor.

-Lo entiendo. ¿De dónde viene esa música?

-Del vecino, le gusta la música alta.

-¡Es insoportable! -afirmó Edward.

Bella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero aun así tenía que aguantarse, como hacían también el resto de los vecinos. Ella seguía estupefacta: había estado a punto de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que le había sucedido aquella mañana no había sido real, y de repente, como si se tratara de un sueño, aquel hombre había aparecido en su casa.

Edward Masenni. El nombre era como una caricia y era perfecto para aquel multimillonario italiano tan elegante...

Bella cerró los ojos durante un segundo al darse cuanta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Él se acercó a la mesa del piso y colocó un maletín de cuero sobre ella. De él sacó unos papeles.

-He mandado redactar unos papeles con nuestro acuerdo -le dijo él-. Por favor, léalos antes de firmarlos.

Bella tomó aire.

-No... No voy a firmar nada, señor Mesenni.

-Masenni -le corrigió él-. Usted será la signora Masenni, debe aprender la forma correcta de dirigirse a mí.

Bella se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

-... Señor Masenni... Yo... Yo creo que no voy a poder ayudarle, en serio. Todo esto me resulta demasiado... extraño...

Bella intentó encontrar la forma de decirle que aquella idea era de locos, que no tenía ningún sentido y que no se la podía tomar en serio.

-¿Extraña? -repitió él-. Sí, es extraña, señorita Swan, pero como le dije esta mañana, no tengo otra salida. La empresa Masenni AG está en juego, y no hace falta que le dé más detalles sobre este asunto. Pero es lo que me obliga a casarme durante un tiempo para cumplir ciertas condiciones que me han impuesto. Es tan sólo un pacto que me obliga a casarme, aunque tan sólo temporalmente.

-¿Pero por qué quiere casarse conmigo? -le preguntó ella-. Un hombre como usted podría casarse con cualquier mujer que deseara.

Edward se tomó aquel cumplido como algo obvio.

-No piense en mi proposición como un matrimonio sino como un trabajo, señorita Swan. Un trabajo temporal -el tono de su voz se volvió grave-. Esto es algo que la candidata anterior no quiso entender... La mujer que usted vio esta mañana.

-¿Iba a casarse con ella?

-Sí. Desgraciadamente ella cambió de opinión en el último momento. De ahí mi urgencia por encontrar a otra mujer.

-¿Pero por qué yo? - Bella insistió. Todo le seguía pareciendo absurdo. El hecho de que él hubiese planeado casarse con aquella vaca medio desnuda que había salido enfurecida del piso aquella mañana hacía su proposición más verídica.

Después de todo si era capaz de proponerle a una mujer como aquélla un plan tan descabellado... Aun así ella no podía entender por qué la había elegido a ella. Después de todo un hombre como aquél debía de conocer a muchas mujeres como la de aquella mañana.

-Porque hay una diferencia importante entre usted y las mujeres como Irina. Ella quería el dinero que yo le ofrecía y usted... -él la miró fijamente y ella sintió como si aquella mirada fuera capaz de atravesarla-. Usted necesita el dinero de verdad, lo que hace que tenga más confianza en usted -Ella se quedó inmóvil y él continuó-. Necesita el dinero, señorita Swan, lo necesita desesperadamente para salvarse y para salvar a su hijo. No puede seguir viviendo en un lugar como éste, sabe que no puede, debe salir de aquí. Mi dinero le permitirá hacer eso, es una oportunidad para usted y para su hijo. No la desperdicie, acepte mi dinero -ella se quedó pálida, él podía ver que aquello le había llegado al alma y, como si se tratara de un negocio, decidió aprovecharse del momento para lograr convencerla. La música parecía sonar cada vez más alto-. Le ofrezco una vida nueva, un futuro a cambio de cuatro semanas de su vida. Es todo lo que pido a cambio. Un mes conmigo y después será libre... Libre y con el dinero suficiente como para salir de este lugar para siempre...

Él la miraba fijamente y ella se sentía incapaz de pensar, incluso le costaba respirar.

-Pero yo... Yo no lo conozco, ¿cómo puedo fiarme de usted? -le costaba hablar.

Él alzo la cabeza con arrogancia, una arrogancia que parecía correrle por las venas.

-Soy Edward Masenni. Mi familia goza de buena fama y es respetada y admirada por todos los que la conocen. Soy el director de la empresa Masenni AG, una empresa cuyo valor estimado es de más de cuatrocientos millones de euros. No suelo tener que... demostrar mis credenciales.

Bella tomó aire.

-Sí, pero yo... No me muevo en esos círculos...

-Y la oferta que le acabo de hacer – Edward siguió hablando con arrogancia- es tan sólo lo que le dicho; no hay cláusulas ocultas, ni trucos. Puede hablar del tema con mis abogados si lo desea. Lo que está escrito en estos papeles es lo que obtendrá. Y ahora dígame: ¿por qué no quiere firmarlos?

Bella sintió ganas de decirle que era él, que él era la razón por la que no quería firmar. Lo miró fijamente. Ella no podía casarse con un hombre tan rico, tan guapo... No podía casarse con un hombre, aunque fuera tan sólo temporalmente, que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era algo absurdo, de locos, algo...

De repente Jake comenzó a llorar y Bella se dejó caer en la cama y lo tomó en brazos automáticamente. Le dio un abrazo y lo colocó sobre su regazo. El niño dejó de llorar y miró al extraño que estaba junto a la mesa. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió el latido de su diminuto corazón.

-Cien mil libras -le dijo Edward en todo lo que podría hacer con ese dinero - Bella empezó a balancearse y deseó que aquel hombre se marchara, que se fuera antes de que ella aceptara, antes de que él terminara de tentarla como si fuera el diablo-Si no lo hace por usted, hágalo por su hijo.

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarse de aquel tono seductor.

-Si me voy ahora y no vuelvo nunca más, ¿cómo se sentirá después al saber que desperdició la oportunidad de sacar a su hijo de aquí para siempre? –Edward volvió a hablar. Ella siguió acunando al pequeño-. Tan sólo serán cuatro semanas, nada más, en la casa de mi familia en Italia, que es una casa muy respetable, señorita Swan, se lo aseguro. Y después será libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Jake viene conmigo -afirmó ella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que el niño viene con usted, es esencial que venga -Edward pensó que no era necesario aclararle por qué era tan importante que ella fuera una madre soltera-. Lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar estos papeles, eso es todo -sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Acérquese...

Había algo en el tono de voz de aquel hombre que hacía que a Bella le resultara imposible resistirse. Dejó a su hijo en la cama lentamente y se levantó.

No era real, todo aquello era un sueño y en un momento u otro ella se despertaría.

Él le ofreció el bolígrafo y ella lo aceptó. Miró los papeles y el espacio en blanco que él le señalaba para que firmara.

Firmó, y de repente, sintió como si acabara de sellar un pacto con el diablo y la tinta fuera roja como la sangre.

¿Qué he hecho? ¡Dios mío, qué he hecho!» se dijo Bella a sí misma. Pero fuera lo que fuera, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Bella estaba sentada mirando por la pequeña ventana. El cielo estaba nublado. Jake dormía en su regazo. El niño se había puesto algo nervioso durante el despegue, pero media hora después había conseguido dormirlo.

Ella miró al otro lado del pasillo. Allí estaba Edward Masenni: trabajaba en unos papeles que tenía desperdigados en una mesa frente a él. Viajar con él era casi como viajar sola.

Estaban solos en el lujoso jet privado que les llevaba a Italia, y para Bella, que no había volado en su vida, era una experiencia que nunca podría olvidar.

Aunque la verdad era que nunca podría olvidar lo que le había pasado desde que firmó aquellos papeles. Sabía que si lo hubiera pensado detenidamente nunca lo habría hecho, así que se había dejado llevar, había dejado que Edward Masenni la montara en su lujoso deportivo y la llevara allí adonde quisiera.

En realidad tampoco lo había visto mucho. Aquel hombre parecía haber perdido el interés en ella en cuanto había firmado los papeles. Estaba claro que para él aquello era tan sólo un trabajo y ella era su empleada. Había mandado a otro de sus empleados a que se encargara de arreglar los papeles del matrimonio y los pasaportes del niño y de ella.

Aquella misma mañana la había recogido en casa y la habían llevado al registro civil donde había tenido lugar la ceremonia. Todo había pasado muy rápidamente, y aunque ella debía de haber cumplido bien con su papel, ya no se acordaba de nada, tan sólo de la imponente presencia que había sentido detrás de ella en todo momento, y aquella voz grave con acento.

Tan sólo recordaba un gesto con nitidez: el de él poniéndole el anillo. Bella había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo en aquel momento. Debió de ser a causa de la frialdad con que él la había tocado. Y cuando le tocó el turno a ella, notó sorprendida que su cuerpo no respondía y que no paraba de temblar.

Finalmente, lo había logrado; un segundo después, oyó a Jake llorar. Otro de los empleados de Edward lo tenía en brazos y ella tan sólo había podido pensar en estar cerca del niño, así que el resto de la ceremonia era algo difuso para ella.

En cuanto pudo Bella se había acercado al niño y lo había tomado en brazos.

Momentos después Edward se había acercado a ella; tocándola suavemente el codo le había dicho que tenían que marcharse.

Después una limusina los había recogido para llevarlos a Heathrow, y aparte de preguntarle si estaba bien y cómoda de una forma muy impersonal, su nuevo marido no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. No parecía querer implicarse mucho en todo aquello, y ella tampoco.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que debía dejarse llevar mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Jake Seguía estupefacta con todo aquello, pero también algo emocionada , ya que, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelta, era la primera vez que viajaba al extranjero.

¿Acaso era real que iba a conocer Italia? Desde el momento en que había firmado los papeles había buscado el máximo número de libros posibles sobre el país. Siempre le había gustado mucho leer, y más desde que había descubierto que era una buena forma de apartarse de la realidad, la realidad de una infancia en hogares de acogida rodeada de niños infelices, de adultos amargados.

Mientras miraba aquel cielo cubierto se acordó de Rosaline. Todo se nubló. Ella había tenido que vivir con el abandono de sus padres, pero Jazz había tenido que afrontar algo mucho peor. Su padre le pegaba y su madre era una alcohólica. Jazz siempre se había sentido tan apartada de los demás como ella y era natural que finalmente se hubieran encontrado para crear una amistad real y duradera.

De repente sintió una inmensa pena y miró al cielo mientras se preguntaba si Jazz estaría allí fuera.

Jake se movió y Bella le dio un beso suave y dulce. Amaba a su hijo. Levantó la mirada y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Había hecho lo correcto al aceptar aquel absurdo trato, sabía que sí. Aunque resultara extraño estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto. Lo había hecho por Jake.

Por primera vez desde que había firmado los papeles se sintió en paz consigo misma. Había hecho lo correcto y se enorgullecía de ello.

La paz duró hasta que el avión aterrizó y Bella se vio rodeada de gente en el aeropuerto y con un niño en brazos que no paraba de llorar. En aquel momento volvió a sentir que era una pelota arrastrada por la corriente.

Alguien le toco insistentemente el hombro.

-Por aquí -era Edward que le indicaba el lugar donde estaba esperándolos la limusina. Momentos después estaban dentro y a salvo de la multitud.

El viaje en coche duró más de una hora, y la última parte, en la que salieron de la autopista, fue la que más fascinó a Bella. No podía apartarse de la ventana: estaba prendada de aquel paisaje de la Toscana, tan diferente de Londres y sus alrededores. Bella iba señalándole cosas a Jake mientras Edward trabajaba con su portátil. Parecía que quería que lo dejaran en paz y ella no tenía ningún problema en complacerle, ya que si tuvieran que hablar no sabría qué decirle, y prefería dedicarse a saborear aquel maravilloso paisaje.

De repente la calle se volvió más estrecha y la limusina se detuvo delante de una inmensa puerta de hierro forjado. Edward apagó el portátil.

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo en voz alta.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos. Su gesto era frío y estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción, parecía incluso algo tenso. De repente ella también se puso tensa, acababa de darse cuanta de que el viaje tan sólo había sido la antesala de lo que le esperaba de verdad. Desde aquel momento ella tendría que interpretar su papel, el de la signora Masenni.

-Tranquila -le dijo Edward como si pudiera leer su mente-. No debes estar nerviosa por nada. Para ti esto es tan sólo un trabajo. Te ruego que no lo olvides.

Su mirada parecía estar llena de furia y ella sintió que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero aquel enfado estaba provocado por la obligación de casarse.

Bella pensó que aquello no era asunto suyo sino de él: ella tan sólo estaba haciendo lo que él le pagaba por hacer. Había cumplido con la ceremonia, pero aquello era una formalidad. Era la signora Masenni sólo de nombre, y nunca lo sería de verdad.

Durante unos segundos y mientras se acercaban a la casa había pensado que quizá aquel cuento de hadas era real.

Pero los cuentos de hadas nunca eran reales. No había nada que hacer.

El coche se detuvo delante de una casa parecida a un castillo. Bella se quedó mirándola maravillada. Era una casa muy antigua y muy bella. Las paredes eran de piedra y la puerta de madera. Los terrenos se extendían más allá de la vista y en ellos había numerosos montes y bosques. Bella tomó a Jake en brazos y salió del coche. Era un caluroso día y los rayos del sol calentaron su piel a través del fino vestido de algodón que llevaba. Era el mejor vestido que tenía. Le quedaba grande y estaba pasado de moda pero, ¿acaso importaba? Edward Masenni no le había dicho nada al respecto así que no debía disgustarle demasiado.

-Ven -el hombre con el que acababa de casarse la había agarrado del codo. Seguía tenso.

Bella lo miró un instante. Perecía abstraído y se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que menos le preocupaba a aquel hombre en aquellos momentos eran Jake y ella.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal un hombre la abrió y salió de la casa. Era un hombre mayor y llevaba una camisa de manga corta y una chaqueta.

Bella pensó que debía de tratarse del mayordomo. Saludó a Edward, y a pesar de que ella no entendió la conversación, se dio cuenta de que su llegada le había sorprendido.

Y más la de ella.

Siguieron hablando unos momentos y Bella captó la mirada de desaprobación en la cara del mayordomo y el espanto con el que luego los miró a Jake y a ella.

Edward estaba poco hablador y parecía disgustado por algo que le había dicho aquel hombre.

Una vez dentro Edward se acercó a ella.

-Tú y el niño debéis de estar cansados, probablemente querréis descansar un rato. Sígueme -él seguía hablándole con un tono impersonal.

Subieron al segundo piso y Bella no podía creerse lo bello que era todo aquello. Todo parecía muy antiguo y muy caro. ¿Y ella iba a vivir allí durante las siguientes dos semanas? No se lo podía creer.

Edward la condujo a un dormitorio donde había una hermosa cama de madera repujada, una alfombra persa bellísima en el suelo y, frente a la cama, una chimenea de piedra.

-El baño de la habitación está ahí -él seguía hablándole de una forma muy impersonal-. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para el niño y para ti. Si no Giuseppe se encargará de conseguirte cualquier cosa que necesites.

Ella logró asentir con la cabeza. Se sentía extraña. El hombre los había seguido y acababa de entrar con la maleta de ella. Su equipaje parecía tan fuera de lugar como ella misma.

-Muy bien -dijo Edward-. Descansa un rato. ¿Quieres un café?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, gracias.

-Muy bien -volvió a hablar él-. Giuseppe te acompañará abajo cuando hayas descansado. Ah... Y no hace falta que te cambies de ropa.

Tras aquellas palabras se fue y Giuseppe lo siguió.

Bella miró a su alrededor de nuevo, estaba claro que la estaba apartando hasta que la necesitara, aunque no podía quejarse del lugar que le habían dado para apartarse. La habitación era preciosa. Lo único que le preocupaba era que todo parecía demasiado valioso para gente como Jake y ella.

Aun así Jake estaba deseando explorar aquello, y ella se apresuró a dejarlo en el suelo. El niño se dirigió a la enorme cama. Bella pensó que no haría falta pedir una cuna. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para su hijo y para ella.

¿Y su marido?

Se apresuró a apartar aquella idea de su cabeza. Edward Masenni era su marido tan sólo legalmente. No era de su incumbencia dónde durmiera.

Edward bajó las escaleras. Seguía tenso. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su padre, pero hacerlo era tan inevitable como esencial. Tenía que enseñarle a su padre, de una vez por todas, que no era su marioneta.

Para su padre la empresa Masenni AG, que había sido fundada hacía cien años, era tan sólo un negocio que permitía que la familia mantuviera un cómodo estilo de vida.

Pero Edward no pensaba igual. El mundo había cambiado y ahora todo estaba globalizado. Masenni AG tenía que moverse con los nuevos tiempos y para conseguirlo tenía que entrar en el juego de la globalización. La competencia era cada vez mayor y el mercado exigía cambios importantes. Un negocio familiar no podía sobrevivir en aquel ambiente.

Hasta el momento Edward había tenido que luchar con su padre para realizar cada cambio, cada paso para modernizar la empresa. Él era el director, pero su padre era el Presidente del Consejo y la mayoría de las acciones le pertenecían. Su padre había desaprobado los numerosos pasos que Edward había dado para abrirse un hueco en el mercado europeo; él sabía que su padre en el fondo deseaba que la empresa permaneciera activa a escala nacional únicamente.

Pero Edward había trabajado muy duro para hacer que la empresa creciera, y no iba a permitir que su trabajo se malgastara o que su padre vendiera la empresa a extranjeros.

Para evitar que algo así sucediera estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Y lo había hecho.

Atravesó el pasillo de suelo de mármol y se dirigió a la biblioteca que él solía usar como despacho. Se acercó a la ventana desde la que se veía la piscina y miró por ella. Era muy típico de su padre no estar en casa cuando él quería que estuviera. Giuseppe le había dicho que tanto su padre como su prima habían salido a comer y no volverían hasta la tarde. Después, el mayordomo le había preguntado quiénes eran aquella mujer y el niño.

Edward le había contestado que la identidad de sus acompañantes era una sorpresa. Sonrió. Sería una verdadera sorpresa para todos... Como él había previsto, aquella mujer era ideal para sus planes. Había entrado en la casa y no había parado de mirar a su alrededor boquiabierta, y con aquel horrible vestido que le quedaba tan grande y el pelo torpemente recogido.

Sonrió aún más. Su padre se pondría furioso no sólo por ver cómo se burlaba de él al no casarse con su prima, sino además por saber que una mujer como aquélla llevaba su mismo nombre.

De repente Edward frunció el ceño y después se calmó. La chica nunca se daría cuenta de por qué ella era perfecta para conseguir lo que se proponía; además, le pagaba una cantidad que para ella era mucho dinero. Hasta el momento ella había cumplido muy bien con su papel, que básicamente consistía en obedecer, no hacer preguntas y quitarse de en medio cuando así se le pedía.

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó a trabajar un rato: quizá aquello lograra distraerle y hacerle olvidar lo que le esperaba cuando apareciera su padre.

Edward no entendía por qué las cosas tenían que ser así. Era imposible imaginarse una conversación normal con su padre, siempre tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Suspiró. La verdad era que había hablado más veces con Giuseppe y su mujer María que con su padre. Ellos habían sido los que lo habían visto crecer, los que lo habían cuidado y se habían preocupado por él como verdaderos padres.

Sabía que su padre lo veía como un caso perdido, y de ahí venía su deseo de obligarlo a casarse Edward se puso serio: si realmente hubiera podido hablar con su padre tranquilamente, no tendría que haber hecho lo que se había visto forzado a hacer aquella mañana. De repente, recordó la muerte de su madre en un accidente de tráfico cuando él tenía quince años. Aquello le entristeció. La relación entre padre e hijo nunca había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Su padre, muy triste por la muerte de su mujer, se había apartado de todo el mundo, y entre ellos de su hijo. El sabía que había sido un adolescente rebelde en un desesperado intento por llamar la atención de su padre, por pedirle ayuda, por suplicarle que se acercara a él cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La distancia entre padre e hijo era cada vez mayor. Ya sólo sabían hablarse discutiendo.

De repente oyó cómo un coche se aproximaba a la casa y levantó la mirada. El sonido de los frenos del deportivo de Victoria era inconfundible. Para ella era muy importante que siempre la vieran con el coche adecuado, en el lugar adecuado, con la compañía adecuada y con la ropa de los diseñadores más famosos. De ahí venía su deseo de casarse con alguien muy rico.

Cuando oyó las voces en el pasillo Edward salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes obligarse a sí mismo a fingir estar tranquilo.

-¿Edward? -exclamó su padre al verlo. Luego se detuvo.

-Papá -le dijo él mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? -le preguntó Anthonny Masenni sorprendido de verlo allí.

-Esta tarde -le contestó él con aparente normalidad mientras se acercaba a su prima, que también parecía muy sorprendida.

-Victoria -le dijo con un tono frío y educado mientras la besaba en ambas mejillas. Iba demasiado perfumada y maquillada, pero era una mujer hermosa.

-Edward -afirmó ella-. Qué sorpresa tan inesperada.

-Como puedes ver, el hijo pródigo regresa a casa -dijo él-. ¿Habéis pasado un día agradable?

-Muy agradable -contestó Victoria-. El tío Anthonny me acompañó a la inauguración de una exposición en Florencia. Es un artista nuevo que me gusta mucho.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Y tú también le gustas a él?

Victoria se puso seria inmediatamente.

-¡Me ofendes, Edward!

Él se encogió de hombros con elegancia. Él sabía que no debía enfadarla, pero sabía también que la mayoría de los amantes de Victoria eran artistas. Hombres jóvenes que la soportaban a cambio de que ella les diera un poco de fama. Aquélla era una de las muchas razones por las que Edward no quería casarse con ella. Victoria le decía que era un hombre muy conservador, pero él prefería que su prometida no tuviera tantos amantes.

Se quedó quieto. La idea de que una mujer inglesa tan corriente fuera su mujer desde hacía menos de doce horas le pareció completamente increíble de repente. ¿Lo había hecho realmente? Todo parecía absurdo, cosa de locos en aquellos momentos. Después volvió a ponerse firme.

Sí, lo había hecho, había firmado los papeles. Se había casado con ella. No había tenido alternativa. Un fuerte resentimiento lo invadió, pero logró controlarse. Iba a vengarse de lo que su tozudo padre lo había obligado a hacer en aquel preciso momento.

Su padre volvió a hablar.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta inesperada visita?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron momentáneamente.

-Pero, papá, mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿no te imaginaste que vendría? –Anthonny Masenni lo miró sorprendido-. Pues aquí estoy -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ven conmigo a la terraza, creo que tenemos algo que celebrar.

Edward notó cómo Victorialo miraba atentamente y con furia. Después miró a su padre y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Victoria, tú también puedes acompañarnos.

Ella pareció complacida y los siguió.

-Muy bien -dijo Edward y volvió a sonreír.

_ Soy la persona mas dispersa del mundo, les juro que se me olvido que tenia una historia ¿que tal?... No se donde tengo la cabeza la verdad! Mil disculpas en serio... Si ven algun error no duden en decirmelo!_

_ Besosososososos_

**_100% Magia y Amor!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adaptacion. **(luego al final les digo quien es la autora jojojo Soy mala)_

Capítulo 3

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó Anthonny mientras se sentaba en una silla de la terraza-. ¿Acaso por fin has cambiado de opinión? -después miró a su hijo con una mezcla de dureza e intriga.

-¿Acaso dudaste de ello, papá? -le contestó manteniendo un tono de voz cordial.

Su padre tosió.

-Sé que eres más tozudo y egoísta que lo que cualquier padre se merece. Siempre has sido así.

-Bien... -dijo Edward con cautela-. Por una vez voy a convertirme en el hijo modelo. Pero antes de hacerlo querría que me confirmaras, papá, que si hago lo que me pides y me caso antes de cumplir treinta años, me darás tu parte de la empresa. ¿Es así? -le preguntó con un tono serio y de trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y tú lo sabes perfectamente! -exclamó su padre.

-¿Y me das tu palabra?

-Por supuesto -perecía ofenderle que su hijo dudara de ello.

Edward sonrió.

-En ese caso, papá, deberías darme la enhorabuena y cumplir tu palabra.

Su padre se movió incómodo en la silla y se quedó callado. Sin embargo Victoria reaccionó rápidamente.

-Edward, eres un hombre horrible. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme matrimonio de una forma tan abominable? -se rió un poco-. Pero no te preocupes: te castigaré por tu falta de tacto, de eso has de estar seguro -después miró a su tío-. Anthonny, ¿cómo he de castigar a este hijo tuyo por comportarse de esta manera con su prometida?

Volvió a reírse con coquetería y miró al que ella creía que se convertiría en su futuro marido.

Él la miró sin decir nada y antes de continuar levantó una mano.

-Antes de seguir creo que es hora de brindar con champán, ¿no creéis?

En aquel momento apareció Giusepppe con la botella de champán y las copas. Mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, Edward le susurró algo al oído. Giuseppe asintió y se fue. Edward abrió la botella y empezó a servir lentamente.

-Giuseppe ha traído una copa de más -dijo con -un tono burlón-. Quizá es hora de que se jubile.

Edward le ofreció una copa de champán.

-Cuando seas la señora de esta casa, podrás decírselo tú misma.

Un gesto de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de Victoria, y Edward la miró sin que su gesto delatara nada de lo que sabía que iba a acontecer.

Su padre tomó la copa y se levantó.

-Propongo un brindis -dijo con evidente satisfacción-. Un brindis por la futura signora Masennu...

-Qué amable -dijo Edward alzando su copa-. Y en el momento adecuado -dijo al ver cómo la puerta se abría.

Al abrirse apareció Bella, y Giuseppe detrás de ella. La chica tenía el aspecto con el que tanto Edward había soñado: era perfecta. Mientras los demás se giraban para mirarla ella estaba allí, ante la puerta, vestida con un vestido horrible, con el pelo recogido con una goma y un niño en sus brazos.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ella estaba paralizada como una estatua; él la agarró de la mano y se aseguró de que los demás pudieran ver el anillo.

-Permitidme que os presente a mi mujer, la signora Masenni.

Durante unos segundos en los que Bella permaneció inmóvil y deseando que se la tragara la tierra, se hizo un interminable silencio. Después empezó la tormenta.

El que gritaba más alto era el padre, que parecía un león terriblemente enfadado. Ella no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero aquel león estaba muy enfurecido, eso era evidente. Edward permanecía a su lado y le agarraba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo.

A Bella le costaba respirar. El padre de Edward no paraba de gritar, el mayordomo parecía haber sido golpeado en la cabeza y la mujer que estaba junto al padre tenía una expresión de incredulidad que parecía paralizarla.

El padre de Edward estuvo gritando durante un buen rato y, cuando terminó, Jake empezó a llorar aterrorizado.

Bella se soltó y acunó a su hijo para tranquilizarlo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al salón.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Una nueva voz había interrumpido los gritos: era la de Edward. Su voz era más grave, más calmada, pero parecía igual de enfadada. Bella se apartó lo máximo posible de ellos mientras estrechaba a Jake entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, algo que resultaba imposible con aquellos interminables gritos.

De repente, alguien la agarró del brazo. Sintió un fuerte olor a perfume mientras alguien le hablaba en italiano con un tono que hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

-Por favor... -dijo ella como pudo-. No la entiendo...

La mujer tomó aire y la miró fijamente.

-¿Inglesa? -después la volvió a agarrar del brazo-. ¿Quién es usted? ¿A qué está jugando fingiendo ser la mujer de Edward? -aquella mujer intentó tocar el anillo de compromiso para ver si era auténtico, pero Bella se giró y le dio la espalda para interponerse entre aquella mujer y su hijo, que aún estaba llorando.

Se apartó del todo y se dirigió a la puerta y después a la escalera. Quería volver a su habitación. Jake no paraba de llorar y Bella corrió, y hasta que no estuvieron a salvo en la habitación no descansó.

Lo primero que le preocupaba era Jake, que seguía aterrorizado y le costó mucho calmarlo. Pero poco a poco dejó de llorar mientras ella lo sentaba en su regazo y lo acunaba con dulzura. Luego empezó a chuparse el dedo y por fin se tranquilizó del todo.

Bella estaba también muy afectada. Tal vez no había entendido nada de lo que se había dicho, pero allí había habido una verdadera tormenta.

De repente se preguntó a sí misma por qué había aceptado, y deseó poder levantarse y descubrir que todo aquello era un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño: estaba allí, en aquella enorme casa de la Toscana, casada con un hombre cuya familia se había enfurecido con la noticia.

Bella podía escuchar cómo seguían gritando en el piso de abajo. Se recostó y agarró a Jake con fuerza. El niño parecía haber sentido la intranquilidad de su madre porque empezó a lloriquear de nuevo.

Pudo oír pisadas en la entrada y varios portazos. Después se oyeron gritos de nuevo y finalmente un portazo más fuerte que los anteriores. Parecía haber estallado un temblor en toda la casa; luego se hizo el silencio. Un rato después pudo oír cómo se ponía en marcha un motor muy potente cuyo sonido terminó desapareciendo en la distancia.

Había un silencio total y éste era casi tan hostil como los gritos de antes.

Bella sabía que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse bien escondida en su refugio. Con el tiempo Jake empezó a animarse, pero poco después algo evidente se convirtió en urgente. Jake tenía hambre.

Busco en su equipaje y le dio unos trozos de galletas y un poco de zumo. Después intentó distraerlo un rato, pero no pudo mantener aquello mucho tiempo. Jake necesitaba comer de verdad y no había nada que hacer. Tendría que salir de la habitación a buscar comida.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente. Entró en lo que parecía una puerta para el servicio en busca de Giuseppe y vio que al final del pasillo había una puerta abierta de par en par; se dirigió hacia allí. Si hubiera sido por ella, se habría acostado sin cenar. Pero no podía permitir que el pobre Jake pasara hambre.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que aquello era una enorme y antigua cocina con una chimenea inmensa al fondo. En medio de la cocina había una gran mesa de madera. A un lado, y junto a la ventana, una mujer mayor estaba fregando con fuerza una sartén en un lavabo de piedra.

Bella se movió nerviosa en la entrada y la mujer se giró para mirarla.

-¿Si? -le dijo con un tono poco amistoso. Tenía las facciones muy marcadas y no parecía muy simpática. Miró a Bella fijamente.

Bella tomó aire.

-Mi dispiace -intentó repetir lo que había leído en uno de sus libros de frases en italiano-. Ma...¿este posible...?

-Hablo inglés -le replicó la mujer-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Bella estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación, pero miró a Jake y volvió a intentarlo.

-Lo lamento mucho -hablaba muy bajo-. Pero,... ¿podría darme por favor, algo de comida... y de leche... para mi hijo?

La mujer de ojos negros la miró fijamente y Bella palideció. Aquella mujer la miraba de arriba abajo y examinaba su delgada figura, el curioso atuendo que llevaba y el niño que llevaba en brazos. De repente la expresión de aquella mujer cambió, dijo algo en italiano y se acercó a ella.

-Venga, venga. Siéntese -la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la mesa. Aquella mujer era sorprendentemente fuerte-. Tiene hambre ¿no? Chica tonta, ¿por qué no ha avisado desde su habitación?

-No quería causar ninguna molestia... -contestó Bella.

La mujer hizo un ruido como de desaprobación.

-Un niño no debe pasar hambre, y una madre, tampoco.

Se acercó a la chimenea, donde estaban los fuegos. Allí había varias cazuelas y la mujer le sirvió un generoso plato de espaguetis con tomate. Después le puso un trapo a Jake.

La boca de Jake se abrió de inmediato y a Bella casi no le dio tiempo a comprobar que no estaban muy calientes ya que el pequeño no tardó en agarrarle del brazo para que le diera de comer.

Se lo comió todo con placer y rápidamente y, en cuanto terminó, la mujer le sirvió un plato aún más generoso a Bella.

-Coma -le ordenó la mujer, que tomó a Jake y lo colocó con gran maestría sobre su cadera. Después llenó un vaso de agua y le dio a beber al pequeño. A Jake pareció gustarle tanto que empezó a hacer ruiditos con el agua.

La mujer sonrió y le dijo algo en italiano de lo que Bella sólo entendió bambino. Después le dio una enorme cuchara de madera y se sentó delante de Bella.

-Coma - le dijo una vez más. Estaba delicioso, y ella estaba comiendo con tantas ganas como había comido Jake hacía un rato.

-Gracias -le dijo sintiéndose incómoda a la vez que agradecida.

La mujer la dejó terminar mientras jugaba un poco con Jake. Parecía saber mucho de niños.

Cuando Bella terminó de comer, la mujer la miró.

-Muy bien, ahora hablaremos un rato. Dígame, ¿es Edward el padre de la criatura?

Bella se quedó estupefacta y con la boca abierta. Aquella reacción pareció complacer a la mujer.

-Bueno, es un alivio -volvió a hablar la mujer-. Así que se ha casado con usted tan sólo para enfadar a su padre. ¡Idiota!

Bella se quedó mirando a aquella mujer: no sabía qué decir aunque era evidente que todo aquello no sorprendía a aquella mujer, que debía de ser el ama de llaves.

-Se ha vuelto loco, ¿cómo puede hacerle algo así a su padre? -siguió hablando la mujer-. Siempre hace lo mismo, siempre. Y siempre terminan discutiendo como animales enfurecidos... Es lo peor que podría pasar.

-Lo lamento -dijo Bella sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa podía decir.

La mujer dijo algo en italiano.

-Bueno, bueno, nada puede hacerse ya. Así que si Edward no es el padre de su hijo, ¿por qué se casó con él?

Bella no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa y se quedó paralizada.

-El signor Masenni me dijo que tenía que estar casado cuando cumpliera los treinta por razones legales... Yo accedí porque...

Se quedó callada; de repente, le avergonzaba admitir que se había casado con un extraño por dinero.

La mujer la miró detenidamente.

-Te ofreció dinero a cambio, ¿no?

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Con el dinero que el signor Masenni ha prometido pagarme podré comprar una casita para mi hijo y para mí.

-¿Y el padre de tu bambino? No, no, no me lo diga -la voz parecía vieja y cansada-. Ha desaparecido, ¿no? Siempre pasa lo mismo, a los hombres les da igual y las mujeres hacen tonterías -la mujer recogió los platos y le entregó su hijo a Bella-. Bueno, nada se puede hacer ya. Pero le diré una cosa: el padre de Edward nunca le perdonará a su hijo lo que acaba de hacer.

Edward sintió el sol en los ojos y se despertó poco a poco. Una vez despierto deseó haber seguido durmiendo. Había salido de la casa el día anterior con los insultos de su padre repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. Mientras conducía a toda velocidad por el valle, recordaba la furia en los ojos de su padre cuando le dijo que, gracias a su insistencia por que su hijo se casara, en aquellos momentos tenía una nuera con un hijo sin padre que se dedicaba a limpiar baños.

Durante unos segundos Edward pensó que a su padre le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, pero poco después empezó a insultarlo por deshonrar de aquella forma el buen nombre de la familia. Victoria se había mantenido todo el rato con una expresión parecida a la madrastra de Blancanieves.

Edward había terminado el día bebiéndose una botella de Grapa él solo y maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

Se dio una ducha fría para acabar de despertarse. Era casi mediodía del día de su cumpleaños, aunque no tenía ganas de celebrar nada. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y miró al jardín. Pero las vistas no lograron tranquilizarlo, debía pensar en cosas más importantes. Debía ir a Roma y convocar una reunión del Consejo para tomar el mando y así poder hacer las reformas necesarias para que la empresa se adentrara en el mercado norteamericano y australiano.

De repente algo le llamó la atención en el jardín. La chica y su hijo estaban paseando por el exterior de la casa. Ella caminaba muy despacio mientras le daba la mano a su hijo, que gateaba torpemente. Dio, se había olvidado completamente de ella.

¿Qué podía hacer con ella? Ya había hecho lo que él quería de ella y no la necesitaba más, pero no podía mandarla de regreso a Londres y permitir que la gente sospechara del matrimonio. Se encogió de hombros y se apartó de la ventana. Le diría a María que se ocupara de ella, y así podría disfrutar de unas vacaciones en la casa mientras él estaba en Roma.

Estaba a punto de girarse cuando vio aparecer a otra persona.

Victoria.

Estaba claro que se la tenía jurada a la chica.

Bella se detuvo. La mujer se dirigía muy decidida hacia ella, y la esperó con impaciencia.

El día anterior Bella había estado demasiado nerviosa como para fijarse en ella, y en aquel momento la observó detenidamente. Era una mujer morena muy elegante, que iba inmaculadamente peinada, maquillada y que llevaba ropa ajustada que parecía de diseño.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y Bella le apretó la mano a Jake.

Pero aquella mujer no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada porque en aquel momento apareció Edward. Llevaba un traje de verano gris claro; Bella tuvo que reconocer que estaba increíblemente guapo.

Edward se dirigió a Victoria y le habló en italiano.

-Deberías irte, Victoria. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, nunca lo has hecho. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que nunca me casaría contigo.

Victoria lo miró muy enfadada.

-¡Así que te casaste con esta putana en lugar de casarte conmigo! Mírala, parece una gallina esquelética.

La despectiva forma con que Victoria miro a Bella hizo que Edward se enfadara aún más.

-Basta -le dijo a su prima mientras miraba a la chica, que de repente parecía disgustada. Edward deseó que no hubiera entendido lo que su prima la había llamado, aunque a pesar de ello estaba claro que el tono despectivo de las palabras de Victoria era evidente-. Creo que lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa de Florencia. No has ayudado mucho a mi padre al convencerlo de que eras una candidata perfecta para convertirte en su nuera.

Victoria lo miró con odio.

-¿Y tú qué ayuda le has dado al traer aquí a esta chica? Espero que estés orgulloso de lo que has hecho, Edward.

Victoria se giró y se fue muy indignada. Bella pudo respirar tranquila cuando la mujer se hubo alejado. Jake le agarraba la mano con fuerza: estaba claro que había notado la furia que había en el ambiente y estaba asustado.

-Todo va bien, cariño -le dijo Bella mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Pero no era verdad-. Debería habérmelo dicho.

Bella no sabía de dónde le venían las palabras, como se había atrevido a decir aquello, pero ya estaba hecho, y se limitó a mirar a su supuesto marido fijamente.

Aquella tarea era algo más que un trabajo. Lo que había pasado a su alrededor el día anterior y aquella mañana no parecía tener nada que ver con la empresa. Eran asuntos de familia, una familia llena de rencores, de odios, de intensas emociones.

-¿Decirle qué? -el tono era más duro de lo que él había pretendido. La discusión con Victoria lo había dejado malhumorado.

-Que esto iba a ser así: todo el mundo está furioso porque se ha casado conmigo. Su padre, esa mujer, quienquiera que sea; incluso el ama de llaves y el mayordomo. Yo no sabía que todo el mundo estaría enfadado conmigo -Bella no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en la voz.

-No están enfadados con usted -se limitó a decir Edward-. Están enfadados conmigo. Y yo con el único con el que estoy enfadado es con mi padre, ya es hora de que lo sepa -se detuvo un momento y tomó aire-. El quería que yo me casara con Victoria. Ella es mi prima y quiere convertirse en la signora Masenni para gastar toda la fortuna de la familia. Ella convenció a mi padre de que sería la mujer perfecta para mí, y la madre ideal para los nietos que él está deseando tener. Quiso obligarme a hacerlo amenazándome con vender su parte de la empresa. Yo nunca permitiré que haga algo así: he trabajado muy duro durante los últimos diez años como para dejarlo todo, y no estaba dispuesto a que me obligaran a casarme con una mujer con la que no quiero casarme. Así que planeé esto y le hice caer en su propia trampa al aparecer el día antes de mi cumpleaños ya casado.

-Casado con una putana - Edward la miró fijamente, ¿acaso sabría lo que quería decir aquella palabra?-. Una prostituta, ¿no significa eso, señor Masenni?

Bella pasó a su lado y comenzó a alejarse; tan sólo tenía ganas de irse de aquel lugar.

Él la agarró del brazo.

-No debe hacer caso a Victoria. Es una mujer perversa y está muy enfadada y lo paga con usted, eso es todo.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que nadie la pague conmigo. Usted y su prima no saben nada sobre mí ni sobre mi hijo.

Él se puso serio.

-Sé que cualquier chica joven con un hijo y sin un hombre a su lado que la mantenga significa que ha sido, por lo menos, algo inconsciente al elegir con quién se acostaba.

Ella se puso aún más seria.

-Creo que he sido aún más inconsciente al decidir casarme con usted esta mañana. Debería haber averiguado algo acerca de su encantadora relación con su familia.

Bella se soltó y se apresuró a alejarse de él. Edward maldijo y después la alcanzó.

-Lamento que haya tenido que vivir algo así, pero le recuerdo que le voy a pagar una generosa cantidad de dinero por cumplir su cometido hasta el final.

Bella se detuvo al instante y reconoció que tenía razón y que ella no debía olvidarlo, a pesar de lo poco honesto que había sido al explicarle los motivos por los que quería casarse con ella.

-Lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido, señor Masenni-le contestó mientras alzaba la mirada y lo miraba-. He hecho todo lo que quería que hiciera, pero no sabía que una de mis obligaciones sería servir como arma arrojadiza.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Me está pidiendo más dinero?

Ella pareció palidecer ante una pregunta como aquella.

-No, señor Masenni, no quiero más dinero; lo único que quiero es no ser el objeto de los enfados de su familia o de sus empleados. Esto está afectando mucho a Jake. Y ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría que me indicara cuáles han de ser mis obligaciones de hoy para llevarlas a cabo lo mejor que pueda. ¿Quiere que regrese a mi habitación?

-Puede hacer lo que le plazca - Edward estaba extrañamente enfadado ante la respuesta de Bella-. La casa y sus terrenos están a su entera disposición. Yo no soy ningún ogro. Y ya me he disculpado por el comportamiento de mi prima. Tanto ella como yo abandonaremos esta casa pronto. Por favor, siéntase como en casa.

Él se alejó dejando a Bella bastante enfadada. Pero poco a poco aquel sentimiento fue desapareciendo. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse por algo así? La gente rica era muy diferente al resto de la gente. Para Edward Masenni ella era tan sólo una herramienta para usar y tirar, una empleada, y cuando no la necesitara debía estar callada y no decir nada, independientemente de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

Bella volvió a dejar a Jake en el suelo, que se dispuso a jugar con la gravilla del camino. Cuando el niño se cansó, Bella le agarró la mano.

-Venga, volvamos dentro -le dijo a su hijo.

Bella se dirigió a la entrada de la servidumbre, en la parte trasera de la casa. El ama de llaves, cuyo nombre había averiguado aquella mañana durante el desayuno, María, parecía haber decidido ser un poco amable con ella. Estaba siendo bastante amable, de una forma un tanto ruda, pero parecía ser una mujer muy cariñosa en el fondo.

-Leche -le dijo María en cuanto la vio entrar en la cocina-. Leche para el bambino.

Jake gateó hasta ella alegremente y María, que no paraba de hablar al niño en italiano, lo sentó en una silla y le dio un tazón de leche.

-Latte -le dijo al niño mientras Jake bebía con ganas.

-La -dijo Jake y sonrió expectante-. ¿Ma?

-Quiere decir más -aclaró Bella- .¿Piu quizá?

-Ancora -le corrigió María y después miró a Bella-. Es un buen niño, incluso a pesar de no tener padre -después miró a Bella y su expresión se suavizó-. Y usted quiere a su bambino, eso se nota. Y eso hace que sea una buena mujer.

La ternura de las palabras del ama de llaves hizo que los ojos de Bella se humedecieran. María rellenó el tazón de Jake y le sirvió uno a Bella.

-Beban -les ordenó a los dos.

Bella disfrutó mucho del resto del día. Tanto ella como Jakese acomodaron en la cocina y estuvieron con María. Giuseppe se asomó un momento para anunciar que Victoria se había marchado. No parecía ser muy querida entre la servidumbre por la forma en que hablaban de ella. Edward también se había marchado. María se había puesto algo tensa al oír el sonido del motor de su deportivo. Bella, sin embargo, se había sentido muy aliviada.

Le resultaba más fácil estar con los empleados.

Después de servir la comida, María las llevó a la piscina de la casa. A Jake se le iluminó la cara al ver el agua.

-¿No le molestará al signor Masenni que usemos la piscina? -preguntó Bella algo preocupada.

María se puso seria.

-Usted es la signora Masenni, y no me diga que es tan sólo una farsa, él se ha casado con usted. Usted es su mujer; si quiere nadar, nade.

Bella no se pudo resistir y, aunque el agua parecía un poco fría, al ver a su hijo jugar feliz con el flotador y los manguitos puestos, no pudo resistirse.

Después del baño, Jake se quedó agotado y no tardó en dormirse y Bella tomó un poco el sol.

A pesar de la tormenta que su llegada había desatado, una cosa estaba clara: nunca en su vida volvería a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de un lugar como aquél. En ese momento decidió aprovechar al máximo aquello y apartar lo demás de su cabeza. Las disputas familiares de Edward no eran asunto suyo.

El resto del día lo pasó con Giuseppe y María en la cocina. Nadie la mando llamar y Edward no regresó a la casa.

-Ha ido a Roma -dijo María con tono de desaprobación.

Por la noche Bella estaba sentada en la cama mientras Jake dormía leyendo y bebiendo la leche que María le había llevado a la habitación.

Bella pensó que era su segunda noche en Italia, aunque le resultara difícil de creer.

«Tengo mucha suerte de estar aquí. El mero hecho de poder vivir algo como esto es algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado» se dijo a sí misma.

De repente recordó una cara de ojos verdes, piel morena, facciones marcadas, fina boca... El hombre más bello que había visto nunca. Sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba sin control. Era el tipo de hombre por el que cualquier mujer se desmayaría.

Pero Edward Masenni estaba tan lejos de ella que parecían separados por galaxias enteras.

Se asomó a la ventana y contempló la bella noche toscana. Después se fue a la cama.

_ Eyy =) ¿como estan todas? Si bueno como leyeron arriba, al final de la historia les dire la autora... Ahhh y una cosillita mas, este fic solo tiene 10 capitulos. _

_ Tal vez en un mes o algo asi suba otra, cuando recuerde donde la guarde y la adapte, a veces siento que me borraran la cuenta por tantas adaptaciones, no se porque tengo ese sentimiento pero lo tengo -.-'' (loqueras mia)._

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adaptacion (los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen, solo lo hago para divertirme y divertirlos!)**

Capítulo 4

Edward conducía muy deprisa por la utopista en dirección a Florencia. Debía estar contento ya que Masenni AG estaba en sus manos finalmente. Pero no era así. Estaba de malhumor. No quería volver a ver a su padre, ni tampoco a la chica con la que se había casado.

Ella le hacía sentirse incómodo.

Y no había razón para ello, se dijo a sí mismo en un intento por tranquilizarse. Le iba a resolver la vida y ella no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

Excepto por estar en un lugar extraño, lleno de gente extraña que no hablaba su mismo idioma y que no paraban de gritarse los unos a los otros.

Frunció el ceño y aceleró aún más.

Y, además, él la había dejado en la casa sola.

Adelantó a un coche y regresó a su carril. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Después de todo había planeado todo aquello para tomar el mando de la empresa, no tenía sentido quedarse a cuidar de la chica como si fuera su niñera. Él se lo había dejado claro desde el principio.

Pero aquello no era verdad.

Era verdad que ella no sabía el alboroto que se iba a armar.

Pero él no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por ello. Aquella chica era tan sólo una pobre londinense que probablemente se había quedado embarazada a propósito para cobrar la ayuda del estado; nunca habría entendido la conversación que había tenido lugar el día anterior. Además, ella podría disfrutar de un día de vacaciones en una casa de un millonario. Edward sabía que su padre nunca se acercaría a ella, probablemente se quedaría encerrado en la biblioteca. Además, había hablado con María y con Giuseppe para que se ocuparan un poco de ella.

Edward pisó el acelerador con fuerza y sintió una agradable sensación.

Pero aquel sentimiento de culpa regresó cuando detuvo el coche delante de la casa media hora después. Había un coche familiar aparcado en la entrada. Su padre parecía haber pedido refuerzos.

Aquello no debía sorprenderlo. Su padre siempre llamaba a su hermana cuando estaba enfadado con su hijo. Tía Katerina podía decir lo que quisiera, y lo haría porque siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importarle quién estuviera escuchando, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Se había aprovechado del chantaje de su padre y así eran las cosas.

Giuseppe salió a su encuentro en la entrada. No tenía buena cara, y Edward se dio cuenta de que no debía de estar contento. En cuanto abrió la boca Edward supo con quién estaba molesto.

-Ya veo que mis tíos están aquí -le dijo sin prestar atención al malhumor de Giuseppe, que lo conocía mejor que su propio padre.

-Si, signor. Llegaron hace una hora. Están con su padre.

Edward asintió.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que lo haga cuanto antes. ¿Están en la biblioteca? -le preguntó. Giuseppe asintió-. Muy bien.

De repente, Giuseppe tosió y Edward se giró interrogante.

-La signora Masenni está en el jardín con el niño -le informó Giuseppe-. Tal vez quiera saludarla antes de ir a ver a sus tíos.

-Más tarde -dijo mientras se alejaba. La mirada de desaprobación de Giuseppe era evidente.

Cuando entró en la habitación supo de inmediato que su padre le había estado enumerando a su tía sus innumerables defectos. Su tía, sin embargo, tenía la mirada habitual en aquellos casos: la de estar lejos, muy lejos de todo aquello.

-Así que por fin te atreves a regresar -le dijo su padre cuando lo vio entrar-. Primero me atacas y después me abandonas, ¿pero cómo puedo esperar otra cosa de ti?

Edward sintió cómo la exasperación aparecía una vez más.

-Necesitaba ir a Roma, papá. Tenía que convocar el Consejo para anunciarles que de ahora en adelante yo dirigiré la empresa.

Su padre lo miró con odio.

-Ya estás insultándome de nuevo. Muy bien, espero que cuando la empresa se arruine a causa de tu desmedida ambición tú recuerdes que me la quitaste engañándome.

-Me lo prometiste, papá, me prometiste darme la empresa si cuando cumpliera treinta estaba casado, y yo lo he cumplido. Eso es todo -Edward intentó controlarse, pero no lo logró-. Ya no soy un niño, lo que intentaste hacer conmigo es un crimen. Es mi vida, no tienes derecho a manejarla a tu antojo.

Edward había comenzado a gritar y a malhumorarse.

Su tía se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ya está bien, Edward. Y tú también, Anthonny. ¿Pueden por lo menos intentar ser un poco civilizados?

-¿Civilizados? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de lo que ha hecho? -replicó Anthonny.

Su hermana suspiró.

-Me sorprende, Anthonny, que después de todos estos años no sepas que tu hijo es igual de tozudo que tú. Por Dios, ¿de quién si no podría haber heredado algo así? Tú intentaste obligarle a casarse y él te ha engañado, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Ya te lo advertí! Si hubiera querido casarse con Victoria lo hubiera hecho sin que tú le dijeras nada –a Anthonny parecieron afectarle las críticas de su hermana, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad de replicar y se dirigió a Edward-. Y menos mal que no te casaste con Victoria. Un día, espero... te casarás por amor. Pero antes de eso debes librarte de este matrimonio absurdo que has llevado a cabo. No apruebo lo que has hecho, Edward, te lo diré con sinceridad. Sin embargo, todavía tengo esperanzas de que me demuestres que eres algo más que un chico guapo que sabe llevar un negocio familiar. Podrías incluso acercarte y saludar a tu tía.

Extendió los brazos expectante y Edward se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso.

-Sí -volvió a hablar ella-. Eso está mejor -él la miró durante unos instantes. A pesar de ser tan sincera, Edward se llevaba bien con su tía-. Tú y yo vamos a hablar, jovencito, e intentaré arreglar este feo asunto. Pero antes quisiera lavarme un poco. El viaje desde Bolonia ha sido agotador y tu tío ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente. Deberíais planear estos conflictos con más tiempo. Vamos, Bernardo.

Su tía se llevó a su marido sin darle casi tiempo a saludar a su sobrino. Durante unos segundos Edward permaneció de pie mirando a su padre, que no paraba de maldecir en voz baja. ¿Por qué eran las cosas con él siempre tan difíciles?

De repente sintió pena. Su padre era un desconocido para él, un completo desconocido.

Anthonny lo miró de repente con furia.

-Y tú apártate de mi vista.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces: de inmediato se giró y se fue.

Edward pensó que necesitaba nadar un rato, que refrescarse en la piscina le vendría bien para calmar un poco su enfado. Pero cuando un rato después, ya en bañador y con una toalla, se acercó a la piscina, se detuvo en seco.

Había alguien en la piscina. En realidad había dos personas: Isabella y el niño.

Los miró durante unos instantes. Ella estaba jugando con el niño en la parte menos profunda de la piscina y ambos reían sin parar. Edward se acercó y en aquel momento Bella lo vio y dejó de jugar. El niño comenzó a llorar al ver que el juego no continuaba.

Aquella mujer lo estaba mirando fijamente y estaba asustada. Edward se enfadó: no hacía falta que ella lo mirara como si fuera Frankestein. Ella ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con el niño en brazos.

-Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que no pudiera estar aquí -dijo ella disculpándose con torpeza y visiblemente nerviosa. Edward se sintió aún más monstruoso.

-No hace falta que salga de la piscina. Yo sólo necesito un trocito de piscina: siga jugando con el niño.

Pero ella terminó de salir de la piscina.

-No, no, ya hemos terminado.

A juzgar por la forma en que el niño lloraba, él no apreciaba dar el baño por concluido.

-Quédense en el agua -el tono era más duro de lo que él había pretendido. Pero no le gustaba que la chica lo mirara de aquella forma. Se sentía como un ogro.

-No, no importa -murmuró ella mientras dejaba de mirarlo y se dirigía hacia sus cosas con Jake en brazos. El niño no dejaba de patalear y protestar. El pequeño cuerpo mojado se deslizaba, y durante un momento Edward pensó que se iba a caer. Se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que Bella se arrodillaba para dejar a Jake en el suelo.

Durante un segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron antes de que él se apartara al darse cuenta de que ella no necesitaba su ayuda. Ella parecía aterrorizada.

Él se levantó.

-Pensé que se iba a caer -se explicó.

Ella se levantó también agarrando con fuerza al pequeño, que no paraba de tirar en dirección al agua.

-Su nombre es Jake -dijo de repente, su expresión ya no era de temor sino de enfado-. El que no tenga un padre no quiere decir que no tenga nombre.

Edward se puso serio: era una mujer pequeña y el bañador le quedaba muy grande. Estaba espantosa.

Ella pareció notarlo porque una vez más cambió de expresión. Parecía estar avergonzada.

Y él volvió a sentir aquello que había sentido en la limusina el día anterior. Se sintió incómodo. Era verdad que no era culpa de aquella chica que resultara tan sumamente poco atractiva, y estaba claro que no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse un bañador decente o cualquier otra ropa.

De repente Edward se acordó de Victoria y la elegancia con que vestía. La comparación no era justa: la chica que estaba delante de él parecía proceder de otro planeta.

Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo su prima había llamado a aquella chica putana. Edward se volvió a sentir incómodo: su prima no tenía ningún derecho a llamar a aquella mujer de esa manera.

Miró al niño una vez más. Estaba claro que no tenía padre, pero aquello no le daba derecho a llamarla prostituta. Ella lo había entendido todo...

Se sintió aún más incómodo.

Bella llevaba como podía al niño. Le hablaba con dureza mientras lo envolvía con una toalla.

De repente, quizá por el efecto de la luz o de la toalla que tapaba casi todo su bañador, Edward pensó que aquella mujer se movía con bastante elegancia. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía el pelo largo; nunca se había fijado, ya que siempre lo llevaba recogido.

Tomó al niño en brazos y lo colocó sobre su cintura. Inmediatamente el niño dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando a Edward. Él intentó recordar su nombre... ¿Jake? Sí, era Jake, la próxima vez intentaría recordarlo.

Ella pasó a su lado y con una breve disculpa se alejó. Edward se sintió culpable, no era necesario que se fueran, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de todo ella había insistido en marcharse, no era culpa de él. Se metió en la piscina y comenzó a nadar. Tras tres cuartos de hora nadando se detuvo y respiró tranquilo. Se sentía mucho mejor. Ya estaba atardeciendo y salió de la piscina para secarse.

Tenía hambre, así que decidió ducharse y tomar un aperitivo. Estaba seguro de que su tía saldría a su encuentro, pero después del ejercicio estaba preparado. Le alegraba que estuviera allí; después de todo era la única capaz de calmar a su padre, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo.

Además, la cena sería más agradable con ellos, y él siempre podía recurrir a la vieja táctica de preguntarle a su tío por la investigación si las cosas se ponían feas. Era de lo único de lo que podía pasarse horas y horas hablando.

Edward sonrió mientras se dirigía de regreso a la casa. Tenía grandes recuerdos de su tío y su tía. Ellos nunca habían tenido hijos y siempre lo habían mimado mucho.

Un rato después y tras la ducha, Edward estaba tomando una cerveza en la terraza cuando apareció su tía.

-Ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo hablemos, jovencito -le dijo acercándose a él.

Bella estaba bañando a Jake en el piso de arriba. La verdad era que el niño estaba muy limpio del baño en la piscina, pero era como una forma de compensarlo por haberlo sacado del agua antes de tiempo. Había pasado un día muy agradable antes de que apareciera Edward.

Habían nadado por la mañana, había comido con María y Giuseppe y después se había echado la siesta con Jake. Luego habían dado un paseo por los jardines y cuando volvieron María le dijo que había llegado la tía de Edward y había decidido esconderse en la piscina para darse un último baño.

Se arrepentía de no haberse ido diez minutos antes. La vergüenza al verlo se mezclaba con el efecto paralizante que su increíble aspecto tenía sobre ella.

Había estado a punto de sonrojarse; menos mal que había logrado evitarlo. Ya era bastante con sentir cómo él la miraba como si su aspecto le desagradara.

Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y se miró al espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Su camiseta de manga corta era demasiado grande para ella y le quedaba fatal. Aunque nada le podía quedar bien, y ella lo sabía. Su cara no tenía nada de especial, su pelo no tenía ninguna gracia. Era un desastre y cualquier hombre sentiría rechazo hacia ella; y más un hombre tan atractivo como Edward Masenni.

Pero no era culpa suya ser tan corriente, como tampoco lo era que él fuera tan hermoso. Era normal que él tan sólo se fijara en mujeres hermosas.

De repente miró a su hijo, que jugaba alegre en la bañera. A él no le importaba el aspecto de su madre: él tan sólo quería su amor, y eso, pensó ella mientras le sonreía, lo tendría siempre.

Después del baño y de haber cambiado y puesto el pijama a Jake, lo tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó a su lado para leerle su cuento favorito. El niño estaba cansado y no tardaría en dormirse. Cuando estuviera dormido, ella bajaría a la cocina para cenar algo rápido. No quería molestar a María y a Giuseppe ya que aquella noche había invitados en la casa y estarían bastante ocupados. Además, se sentiría mucho mejor en la habitación, alejada de Edward y de su familia, aunque sobre todo de Edward.

Ella sabía que él también se sentiría más cómodo.

Edward sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que su tía tenía que decirle y así fue, aunque ella lo entendía, no como su padre, pese a que le dijo que ambos eran tal para cual.

-¡Los dos sois incorregibles! -le dijo al final-. Bueno, ahora que ya te lo he dejado claro, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu mujer - Edward se quedó mirando a su tía-. Bueno, no puedes esconderla para siempre, debo verla con mis propios ojos.

-Está en su habitación -se limitó a decir él.

-Pues ve a buscarla, no la vas a dejar allí toda la noche.

-Está cuidando del niño.

-Una de las empleadas puede encargarse del pequeño, debes ir a ver si está lista para bajar a cenar. Sabes que a tu padre no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Edward se puso serio.

-Creo que no lo entiendes, tía...

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Edward -le replicó con decisión-. Está claro que has abandonado a la pobre chica desde que la trajiste aquí. Huiste a Roma porque estás obsesionado con esa maldita empresa. Pero te digo una cosa: a pesar de lo importante que puede resultar tu trabajo, o lo mucho que deseas vengarte de Anthonny, no puedes abandonar a tu mujer en tu propia casa. Es intolerable. Y no me importa que se trate de un matrimonio de conveniencia. La educación es lo primero, no importa quién sea ni lo poco que te convenga; te has casado con ella, es la signora Masenni y eso no lo puedes olvidar.

Edward estaba muy molesto, no se esperaba aquello.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero he de pedirte que no seas dura con ella.

Edward volvió a sentir aquella culpa de nuevo.

Su tía era una mujer formidable, pero podía destrozar a la pobre chica con la que se había casado. Su tía no se mordía la lengua y probablemente le diría todo lo que pensara de ella, y aquella idea no le gustaba.

Su tía lo estaba mirando bastante extrañada.

-Tendré en cuanta su incómoda situación -dijo ella-. A pesar de lo que mi hermano pueda decir acerca de su moral y su procedencia, por lo que me ha contado María, la chica es tan sólo una madre soltera con mala suerte, algo bastante frecuente hoy en día. Por lo menos a María la ha convencido, y eso no es una tarea fácil, tú lo sabes. Tengo curiosidad por conocerla. Bueno, ve a buscarla, ve a buscar a tu mujer.

Su mujer, se repitió Edward una y otra vez. El no había previsto que sucediera algo así, la chica no debía introducirse en su vida de aquella forma, casarse con ella ya había sido intrusión suficiente. Y en aquellos momentos tenía que ir a buscarla como si fuera su mujer de verdad.

Pero lo era: era su mujer, se había casado con ella.

Aunque nunca había pretendido conocerla demasiado, pensó mientras llegaba a la habitación de Bella.

Bella estaba leyendo apoyada contra la cama y en el suelo para no despertar a Jake cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó, abrió y se quedó boquiabierta.

Era Edward, que iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul. Estaba increíble.

-¿Puedo entrar? -dijo mientras entraba sin esperar una respuesta. Vio a Jake dormido en la cama-. ¿Te molesto?

Bella sintió ganas de decirle que sí, que claro que le molestaba que entrara allí con aquel aspecto. Pero no iba a decir aquello.

-No, por supuesto que no.

Él asintió.

-No tardarán en servir la cena, ¿estarás lista a tiempo? -ella lo miró estupefacta-. Una de las empleadas vendrá a cuidar del... De Jake. Irá a buscarte si se despierta.

-Suele dormir de un tirón hasta después de medianoche. Después suele despertarse -excepto las últimas dos noches que había dormido durante toda la noche. Ella sospechaba que se debía al cansancio y a las emociones del día. Bella había podido descansar bien por primera vez desde que había nacido, aunque también estaba de vacaciones; aquello también le estaba haciendo bien...

-Bien – Edward volvió a hablar-. Entonces dejaré que te cambies; por favor, date prisa.

Él miró la camisa vieja con desaprobación.

Ella asintió y él se fue.

Bajó y se reunió con su tío y su tía en el salón justo en el momento en que Giuseppe anunciaba que Anthony había dicho que se encontraba demasiado mal como para comer y que no lo esperaran. Edward se enfadó, pero no dijo nada sobre la evidente falta de ganas de su padre de sentarse en la misma mesa que su nuera.

Su tía, sin embargo, no se quedó callada.

-¡Qué hombre! Tan sólo espero que tu mujer sea una chica dura, Edward.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos se giraran y allí estaba Bella.

Parecía como un pequeño animal. Llevaba, además, aquel horrible vestido del día de la boda. Lo único bueno que se podía decir de ella era que estaba muy limpia.

-Buenas noches -dijo con una voz que casi no se oía.

Edward notó cómo la chica iba palideciendo poco a poco y se acercó a ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hey, en serio solo la personas mas dispersa del mundo entero... Si no fuera por los reviews no me acuerdo que tengo historia! _

_ Chicas recuerden que la historia solo tiene 10 capitulos... Lo bueno es que la semana que viene sere libre yeiiii ni mas universidad hasta febrero (mas yeiiii) eso quiere decir que podre adaptar una mas laaaarga! algun dia tendre tiempo e imaginacion para escribir una yo! ^^... Mañana les prometo subire otro capitulo, si el inter y la luz me dejan!_

_**100%Magia y amor**_

_**xoxoxoxox**_

_**...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Te voy a presentar a mi tío y a mi tía.

La agarró del codo y la llevó hasta ellos. Ella casi se tropezó y él notó que estaba muy tensa.

-Tía Katerina, te presento a Isabella. Isabella, mi tía, Katerina. Y éste es mi tío, il professore Bernardo.

Bella casi se quedó sin respiración: Edward Masenni la había llamado por su nombre. Y no sólo a ella, también había llamado a Jake por su nombre, ¡no podía creerlo!

Como también le resultaba difícil de creer que estuviera presentándola a sus tíos. Al entrar había esperado que una nueva explosión de gritos tuviera lugar, pero en su lugar la mujer tan elegantemente vestida que le habían presentado como la tía de Edward tan sólo la miraba fijamente. Era evidente que a aquella mujer no parecía agradarle demasiado su aspecto, pero no le había dicho nada. Un rato después le sonrió. Era una sonrisa educada, ni cálida ni grande, pero por lo menos era algo. También el tío la sonrió.

-Desgraciadamente, mi padre no se encuentra bien esta noche, espero que lo disculpes -le dijo Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio. Estaba claro que el padre de Edward la estaba evitando como si fuera portadora de una enfermedad contagiosa. Era normal. Bella se preguntó por qué Edward no había elegido casarse con alguien de su propio ambiente para evitar casarse con su prima, y, en cambio, se había casado con la primera mujer que había visto, pensó recordando las palabras de la mujer rubia. Las consecuencias eran evidentes. Debía haber pensado antes en cuál iba a ser la reacción de su padre.

Bueno, aquello no era asunto suyo, a ella no le importaba trabajar limpiando baños y que Jake no tuviera padre. Después de todo, aquel niño había sido el más preciado regalo de Jazz, el último regalo...

Giuseppe les anunció que la cena estaba lista y Edward se acercó a ella y la agarró del codo una vez más. Ella volvió a ponerse tensa, ella sabía que tan sólo estaba siendo educado, pero deseó que se mantuviera alejado. Había notado la desdeñosa forma con la que la había mirado al verla aparecer.

Se dirigieron al lujoso comedor y Giuseppe y un par de empleadas más les sirvieron el primer plato: lonchas de jamón parmesano con pera y acompañadas de vino blanco.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó la tía de Edward.

-Está delicioso -contestó Bella.

La signora sonrió.

-Las peras son importadas, algo que yo no apruebo, a mí me gusta tomar la fruta de temporada y aún es pronto para las peras. Pero el jamón es excelente, viene de Parma. Pero los ingleses quizá conozcáis la ciudad más por su queso, el queso parmesano.

Estaba claro que Katerina estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que se sintiera cómoda y Bella se lo agradeció.

-Pero hay muchas otras especialidades de la Toscana que tendrá la oportunidad de probar -la signora Katerina continuó hablando-. La región de la Toscana es famosa por su cocina sencilla, con platos como bistecca alla florentina.

El marido de la señora Katerina la interrumpió.

-No seas tan dura con la pobre Parma, cariño, después de todo es vecina de la Toscana, ¿no es así?

Era la primera vez que Bella oía hablar al tío de Edward. De repente, la miró como si fuera una de sus estudiantes.

-Ésta es la primera visita de Bella a nuestro país, Bernardo, no creo que entienda de qué estás hablando -intervino Edward.

-La duquesa de Parma -afirmó Bella casi de inmediato mientras recordaba lo que había leído en la guía-. Marie Louise, la duquesa de Parma y la viuda de Napoleón, era también duquesa de Lucca.

-Así es -afirmó el profesor complacido-. Debes visitar Lucca, es una de las joyas de la Toscana.

-He leído algo sobre la ciudad en el libro que tengo -dijo Bella-. Es famosa por sus murallas, ¿no?

-Así es. Fueron construidas a finales del siglo xv para echar a los españoles. Lucca consiguió mantener su independencia, la única ciudad independiente junto con Venecia hasta que Napoleón le dio Lucca a su hermana Elisa, a quien también nombró duquesa de la Toscana.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿La misma hermana que era reina de Nápoles?

-No, ésa era Carolina, la mujer del general Murat. Ellos reemplazaron a los Borbones de Nápoles, cuya reina, también Carolina, tuvo una relación bastante romántica con Inglaterra.

Él se detuvo de nuevo esperando a que ella siguiera y Bella intentó recordar la referencia.

-¡Era muy amiga de Lady Hamilton! -recordó de pronto-. Fue en Nápoles donde Emma Hamilton conoció a Lord Nelson.

-¡Muy bien! -Bernardino volvió a sonreír.

-Mi marido es historiador, como habrás podido notar -dijo la tía de Edward tras mirar a Bella muy sorprendida-. Bernardo, debes procurar no resultar aburrido.

Bella sonrió.

-La historia no puede resultar nunca aburrida, sobre todo la de un país como Italia. Tiene tanta historia.

El profesor parecía muy complacido con aquel comentario.

-Y aquí, en la Toscana, la historia es abundante ya que es donde vivía la civilización italiana más antigua.

-¿Los etruscos?

-Los etruscos, así es -dijo el profesor y comenzó a hablar de la antigua civilización.

Bella estaba fascinada. Todo lo que ella sabía provenía de los libros y poder escuchar a alguien de allí contarle todo era maravilloso. Escuchó entusiasmada las historias del profesor sobre los etruscos.

-Yo siempre he tenido una buena opinión de los etruscos -intervino Katerina un rato después-. Sus mujeres gozaban de una gran libertad, comían con los hombres y tenían propiedades, y solían expresar su opinión sin tapujos.

Bella controló una sonrisa. Podía entender por qué la signora Katerina hablaba tan bien de unas mujeres así. Miró a Edward para ver si a él también le había hecho gracia el comentario de su tía pero cuando lo miró se quedó quieta.

Estaba mirándola a ella, tan solo mirándola como si tuviera algo especial. Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Apartó la mirada. El pulso se le estaba acelerando. ¿Acaso no se estaba portando bien? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Tu mujer te va a mantener ocupada durante un tiempo, chico -le dijo Bernardino a su sobrino desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa-. Debes llevarla a visitar la Toscana.

Ella se mordió el labio. Edward nunca querría ir a ningún lugar con ella.

-No, no, eso no es posible. Mi hijo... -se apresuró a decir ella.

-Estoy segura de que tu hijo estará muy contento de quedarse con María y conmigo -dijo la signora Calvi-. Este tiempo es maravilloso para hacer un poco de turismo.

-No -dijo Bella desconcertada-. Nunca podría dejar a Jake.

-Le vendrá bien acostumbrarse a no estar todo el rato contigo -dijo la tía de Edward-. No te preocupes por dejarlo a nuestro cargo. María tiene mucha experiencia con niños y ella me ha dicho que es un niño muy bueno. Ella asegura que eso dice mucho de ti.

La tía le sonrió y ella sintió cómo se sonrojaba y bajó la mirada. De repente sintió cómo alguien le tocaba la mano.

-Ha sido duro para ti, ¿no? Supongo que la gente suele juzgarte mal -le dijo Katerina. Después miró a Edward. Estaba muy serio y ella se apresuró a cambiar de tema-. Llama a Giuseppe, Edward. Dile que ya puede servir el segundo plato.

El resto de la cena fue muy agradable. El profesor, encantado de haber encontrado alguien interesado en la historia empezó a hablar sobre la historia de Italia y de la región de la Toscana. Magda cada vez se sentía más cómoda. Tanto Katerina como Bernardino la estaban tratando muy bien y Edward se mantuvo callado durante casi toda la cena.

En cuanto la signora Katerina se levantó y le dijo a Giuseppe que tomarían el café en el salón, todos se dirigieron hacia allí. Edward aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle a Bella algo que le había estado preocupando.

Mientras los tíos caminaban hacia el salón él se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo.

-Me gustaría saber por qué siendo una mujer evidentemente instruida, te ganas la vida limpiando baños.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Una vez más estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-¿Instruida?

-Sabes mucho de historia. Y está claro que eres una mujer inteligente. Entonces, ¿por qué trabajas limpiando?

-No tengo ningún título. Siempre me ha gustado leer, pero eso es todo. La escuela era... difícil para mí -no había necesidad de explicarle lo duro que era la escuela para una niña adoptada-. Aunque tengo el título de graduado, no pude estudiar más -no había necesidad de contarle que en esa etapa fue cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad a Jazz-. Pero una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer, y que gracias a ti podré realizar, sería estudiar más cuando Jake vaya a la escuela y así conseguir un trabajo mejor. Un trabajo a tiempo parcial, claro, para estar en casa cuando él vuelva de la escuela.

-Edward -le llamó su tía con un tono imperativo-. Deja que la pobre chica se tome su café.

-Siéntate a mi lado -le dijo la signora Katerina-. Edward, a Bernardo le gustaría fumar un puro, pero no puede fumar dentro. Acompáñalo a la terraza, por favor.

Ambos se miraron divertidos por primera vez.

-Isabella está en buenas manos -afirmó la tía al notar las dudas de Edward-. No tiene por qué contarme nada que no desee contarme.

Bella dudaba de aquello, pero durante la cena se había dado cuanta de que Katerina, a pesar de ser una mujer de armas tomar, tenía buena intención.

Y así fue: la tía de Edward le preguntó todo acerca de su vida, su trabajo, su hijo y las razones que la habían llevado a casarse con Edward. Tan sólo omitió un tema, el de la paternidad de Jake.

-Es muy habitual -se limitó a decir-. Siempre ha pasado y seguirá pasando. Pero he de decirte que te admiro mucho por decidir quedarte con tu hijo, hubiera sido tan fácil entregarlo en adopción.

Ella nunca habría podido hacer algo así, no después de que su propia madre también la abandonara.

Miró hacia la ventana y vio la figura del hombre con el que se había casado por cien mil libras. Sintió algo extraño en su interior. Pero era imposible, una fantasía. Él nunca sería para ella. Ni siquiera en sueños.

Al día siguiente una empleada la despertó con el café.

-Buon giorno, signorina -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba a ver a Jake. El niño seguía durmiendo y a Bella le sorprendió.

Se sentía muy a gusto aquella mañana. Estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría lo que estaba viviendo.

Recordó la noche anterior con agrado. Tanto el tío como la tía de Edward se habían portado muy bien con ella y Edward también había sido muy amable. A la signora Katerina no parecía haberle disgustado demasiado que se hubiera casado con su sobrino por dinero.

-Claro que está mal -había dicho con firmeza-. Pero es entendible, no te culpo, chiquilla.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso aquello quería decir que culpaba a su sobrino?

De repente Jake se despertó y le hizo olvidarse de todo. Siempre se levantaba muy jovial y de buen humor.

Después, cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, Bella recogió la bandeja del café y se dirigió a desayunar a la cocina. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, oyó cómo alguien se acercaba.

Era el padre de Edward. Cuando él la vio, se detuvo de inmediato. Bella se quedó helada.

La expresión de Anthonny se endureció. Bella no sabía qué hacer.

-Así que sigue aquí -dijo Anthonny. Bella no sabía qué decir-. ¿Crees que puedes disponer de esta casa? ¿Crees que eres una gran mujer, crees que tú y tu bastardo podéis serlo?

Ella se puso muy tensa.

El padre de Edward dio un paso hacia ella mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Entonces, has de saber algo -volvió a hablar él muy enfurecido-. Mi hijo te eligió para insultarme, se casó con la peor mujer que pudo encontrar para vengarse de mí, una mujer corriente, maleducada, inmoral, que se dedica a limpiar baños.

Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Jake se escondía tras sus piernas, atemorizado, sentía la furia de las palabras de aquel hombre.

El padre de Edward pasó junto a ella y ella sintió cómo todo se volvía borroso. Notó cómo el pulso le temblaba y la bandeja no paraba de moverse. Sabía que terminaría cayéndose, pero no podía parar de temblar.

De repente, alguien le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

-Entra aquí.

Alguien la empujó hacia la habitación de nuevo y tomó a Jake en brazos. De repente, se vio sentada en la cama y con Jake en sus brazos. Se quedó quieta agarrando, a su hijo con fuerza. No venía nada, no sentía nada, sólo sostenía a Jake que lloriqueaba.

Alguien estaba de pie delante de ella. Alto, moreno. Sabía quién era. Era Edward, el que la había elegido como su esposa para insultar a su padre. Era la peor mujer. Las palabras de Anthonny se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Isabella -ella permanecía quieta mirando al infinito e intentando no sentir, no pensar- No debes creer nada de lo que ha dicho mi padre. Está enfadado conmigo, no contigo.

Bella no podía decir nada, seguía paralizada. Edward la miró, quería tranquilizarla, encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no podía. No había nada que decir, su padre lo había dicho todo. Pero debía intentarlo.

-Isabella, Bella, yo... -volvió a hablar.

-No hace falta que digas nada, no hace falta -Bella no iba a dejarse llevar. No iba a sentir nada, permanecería impasible. Se levantó con Jake en brazos-. Por favor, dime dónde he de desayunar esta mañana, ¿o prefieres que me quede en mi habitación?

Edward se puso serio.

-En verano la familia desayuna en la terraza, ven.

Él le ofreció la mano y ella la ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta. Edward se apresuró a abrirla y sujetarla para hacerla pasar. Bella pensó que él debía hacer eso para una duquesa y no para alguien como ella.

La había elegido a ella a propósito para ofender a su padre, para ofenderlo. La había usado para hacerle daño a propósito.

Lo último que quería hacer era desayunar con el resto de la familia en la terraza, pero su frialdad lo haría posible. Cuando llegó a la terraza con Edward, vio que la tía y el tío estaban ya allí, así como el padre de Edward.

El profesor se puso de pie en cuanto vio aparecer a Bella y le dio los buenos días. Bella tan sólo puso asentir con la cabeza. El padre de Edward se levantó muy serio y con la taza de café en la mano la miró fijamente.

-Estaré en la biblioteca, tengo cosas que hacer.

Después se fue.

La peor mujer, recordó Bella.

Después se sentó, pero no donde Edward la estaba invitando a sentarse, sino en un extremo de la mesa. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo, de que se la tragara la tierra, de morirse. Estaba muy dolida.

-Bien -dijo Katerina-. ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?

-Jake –contestó Edward, que estaba sentado enfrente de Bella.

Bella se dedicó a sentar a Jake sobre su regazo y una de las empleadas le llevó un poco de leche para el pequeño. A ella se le había quitado el apetito.

Se sentía muy lejos de aquel lugar. Cuando le hablaban se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos.

-Estás cansada. -le dijo la tía de Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Todo el mundo parecía estar muy lejos, en otra galaxia. Incluso Edward.

Pero él la estaba mirando. Parecía ausente y ella imaginó que estaría pensando en su descuidado aspecto, estaría deseando deshacerse de ella.

¿Por qué le hacía tanto daño que un extraño como Edward la hubiera usado a propósito? ¿Por qué la ofendía tanto que la hubiera elegido como la peor mujer?

Ella sabía que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía ni de lo que era. Despreciar a alguien tan sólo porque fuera pobre era deplorable.

Lo que más le dolía era que Edward hubiera visto en ella lo que más despreciaba, más deshonraba a su familia.

De repente, el ruido de unas sillas la devolvió a la realidad. La signora Katerina le estaba hablando.

-Querida, deja que Jake venga conmigo un rato. María me ha dicho que sus nietas le han traído juguetes de sus hijos y estoy segura de que a Jake le encantarán.

Levantó a Jake del regazo de su madre y lo puso sobre el suelo. Después le dio la mano.

-Vene -le dijo sonriéndole-. Ven a ver unos juguetes nuevos.

Jake conocía la palabra «juguete» y se fue muy feliz con la signora Katerina. Bella los observó marcharse. Todavía se sentía lejos.

Edward se quedó mirándola un rato. Parecía muy joven, demasiado joven como para tener a un niño a su cargo.

Demasiado joven como para soportar las crueles acusaciones de su padre.

Apretó los puños. Estaba claro que estaba dolida y él se sentía muy culpable. Se había evadido, se había encerrada en sí misma y él lo entendía.

De repente se sintió más incómodo que otras veces. Y apareció la culpa y deseó poder dar marcha atrás y borrar aquel terrible encuentro de su padre con ella.

Edward no culpaba tan sólo a su padre, sino que también se culpaba a sí mismo ya que él lo había planeado todo. El no quería que ella lo supiera, pero era verdad que la había usado intencionadamente, que se había aprovechado de su situación y de su aspecto.

Se sentía muy culpable y aquello era algo poco habitual en él.

Y algo más que culpa. Algo que había empezado a sentir al observarla durante el desayuno, al ver aquella expresión de dolor.

Furia.

Estaba furioso, una emoción con la que se había acostumbrado a vivir desde el momento en que su padre le había hecho el chantaje.

Pero en aquella ocasión algo era diferente, en aquel momento estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

De repente se levantó de la mesa.

-Ven.

Bella lo miró, Edward estaba dando una orden. Ella se levantó y se limpió las migas de pan de los pantalones. Cuando alzó la mirada vio cómo Edward los observaba con desdén.

Estaba claro que eran pantalones baratos y que le quedaban grandes, pero ella los llevaba porque no podía permitirse otros. No se avergonzaba de ser pobre y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera sentirse mal por ello, ni por no saber quiénes eran sus padres.

-Hoy vamos a ir a Lucca -le anunció Edward.

Bella lo miró fijamente. No se esperaba nada parecido. Después recordó la cena del día anterior y pensó que tendría algo que ver con la propuesta del profesor.

-No hace falta -dijo ella.

-Yo decidiré eso.

Ella sintió la furia y no le sorprendió. Su tía lo había obligado a enseñarle la región y estaba claro que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-No puedo dejar a Jake -le dijo sin mirarlo, no podía hacerlo.

-Jake estará bien -dijo Edward-. María y mi tía se ocuparán de él, a ambas les ha caído muy bien -miró la hora-. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos dentro de media hora. Por favor, prepárate.

Edward se metió dentro de la casa.

Ella suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía ganas de ir con él, el simple hecho de estar cerca de él se le hacía tan difícil; no quería ni pensar en cómo sería pasar tanto tiempo con él. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué no le decía a su tía que tenía trabajo? Y, además, a Bella no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Jake, nunca había estado lejos de él.

Pero cuando fue a ver a su hijo notó que éste no la echaba de menos. María y la tía de Edward lo estaban pasando muy bien con él.

El ama de llaves se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

-Vete. El pequeño está muy feliz, no se ha dado cuenta de que no estás aquí. Si te ve querrá ir contigo, así que vete. Si te echa de menos llamaré a Edward al móvil y él te traerá enseguida. Me lo ha prometido. Nosotras cuidaremos de él como si fuera nuestro hijo y yo he cuidado de muchos niños... Vete, vete ya.

Ella se fue sin ganas. Sabía que era bueno para Jake que se acostumbrara a estar con otras personas, pero le costaba mucho alejarse de él. Se cambió de ropa y bajó. Sintió ganas de ir a ver a Jake, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Esperó en la entrada y deseó no toparse otra vez con el padre de Edward. Pero él parecía estar encerrado en la biblioteca escuchando música. Bella identificó la pieza de ópera, creía que se trataba de Verdi. Ella no tenía equipo de música, pero solía escuchar la radio con frecuencia.

De repente oyó a Edward bajar las escaleras. Parecía un antiguo dios romano. Ella lo esperó intentando no pensar en lo increíblemente atractivo que era aquel hombre.

-¿Estás lista? Bien -su tono era frío e impersonal.

Se dirigió a la puerta y ella lo siguió. El sol brillaba con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al garaje, él le dijo que lo esperara y se fue a por su deportivo. Después la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

Ella se quedó helada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él y eso la ponía nerviosa. Él encendió el motor y abandonaron la casa.

Bella no paraba de mirar a su alrededor mientras salían a la autopista. Iban bastante rápido; Bella pensó que él parecía servirse de la velocidad para olvidar algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I'm here... volvi! =D y me voy jojojo a dormir! =). besitossss! ._

_P.D: no les ha pasado que se les queda una cancion en la cabeza y todo el dia la estan cantando? Bueno me ocurrio hoy con una de Camp Rock (y yo que odio la pelicula -.-'')_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Las murallas de Lucca eran tan espectaculares como decía la guía. Pero ni las murallas, ni la catedral de San Martino, ni el centro histórico de la ciudad, ni el museo de arte, ni el museo de Puccini eran el destino de Edward. En lugar de aquellos lugares, Edward la llevó a un edificio de una de las calles más elegantes de la ciudad. Ella no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, todo era nuevo y maravilloso para ella, los palazzos, las iglesias, las cafeterías y los restaurantes.

-Ven -le dijo Edward mientras le abría la puerta del edificio.

En la entrada había una mesa de recepción y detrás de ella una mujer joven que miró la agenda y luego levantó la mirada. Su cara se iluminó al verlos.

- Edward -le dijo en italiano mientras se acercaba a él y le saludaba afectuosamente. Él le dijo algo a ella con una sonrisa; estaba claro que se llevaban bien. Después comenzó a hablar.

Bella se quedó a un lado y se sintió algo incómoda. La mujer la miraba de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba a Edward, después le hizo unas cuantas preguntas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella. De repente sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Estaba a punto de acercarse a la ventana para distraerse un poco cuando la mujer soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella.

-Ven, ven -le dijo aquella mujer-. Hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Pero el resultado va a ser fabuloso. A Edward lo vamos a echar de aquí, no nos va a ser útil y no quiero que intervenga -lo miró divertida-. ¡Vattene! ¡A pui tardi!

Bella logró hablar por fin.

-Por favor, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella la miró divertida.

-¡Es una sorpresa!

Bella miró a Edward nerviosa. El le dijo algo a la mujer y ella se fue. Después miró a Bella que seguía ansiosa.

-No debes preocuparte, sólo deja que Olivia te cuide y estarás bien.

-No lo entiendo.

Él bajó la mirada una vez más. Después, habló como si le costara encontrar las palabras.

-Si pudiera borrar lo que mi padre te dijo esta mañana lo haría. Pero no puedo; lo único que puedo hacer es rebatirlo.

Ella volvió a llenarse de frialdad, como en el desayuno, como en la habitación cuando la apartó del pasillo. Tan sólo sus ojos dejaban ver el dolor que sentía.

-Pero no puedes rebatirlo -replicó ella-. No puedes rebatirlo porque es verdad, ¿no es así? Yo soy la persona perfecta para insultarlo, para ofenderlo, lo contrario de lo que tu familia aprecia en una mujer, y por eso te casaste conmigo. Por eso te casaste conmigo y no con alguien de tu ambiente -él hizo el gesto como para hablar, pero ella continuó-. Pero no importa, ya te dije que no importaba. Tú me vas a pagar cien mil libras y no tengo derecho a quejarme.

Edward se sintió aún más culpable.

-Dices que es verdad, Bella, pero no lo es. Tú has demostrado que no es verdad, lo has demostrado a mis tíos, a María y a Giuseppe y a mí. Ahora sólo quiero terminar lo que tú empezaste.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no es verdad? ¿Que Jake no tiene padre? ¿Que no sé vestir? ¿Que limpio baños? ¿Qué soy todo lo contrario a la esposa adecuada para ti?

Él empezó a sentir de nuevo la furia, la misma furia que lo había llevado a aquel lugar. Pero había algo más que furia.

También sentía culpa.

-No eres la única madre soltera del mundo y no es tan grave ni inusual como parece. Está claro que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para dedicarte a otra cosa y algún día lo conseguirás. Tus orígenes no son responsabilidad tuya, como tampoco lo son los de tu hijo. Y tu aspecto... Bueno, de eso nos vamos a encargar ahora.

El se giró para no mirarla, no quería ver aquel dolor en sus ojos.

-Olivia -la mujer que estaba antes apareció de inmediato.

-¿Ya le has explicado todo? -preguntó ella-. Muy bien, ahora empecemos.

Bella miró a Edward. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía ir tras él y decírselo? ¿Decirle qué? Decirle que quería regresar a Londres y no volver a verlo ni a él ni a su familia. Pero no podía hacerlo; había firmado un contrato y no podía hacer nada hasta que él decidiera mandarla de regreso a Inglaterra.

-Ven por aquí -le dijo Olivia con una sonrisa. Bella la siguió resignada.

Edward estaba en la cafetería con vistas a la piazza que antes había sido un anfiteatro. Había comprado algo y llevaba cerca de dos horas paseando por la ciudad y sin prestar atención, como solía hacer cuando no estaba de humor, a las innumerables mujeres que se quedaban mirándolo.

Había sido la culpa la que lo había llevado a llevarse a la chica aquella mañana para dejarla en manos de Olivia. Frunció el ceño. Quizá no hubiera nada que hacer, quizá ni siquiera Olivia podría hacer algo por ella y tan sólo iba a lograr humillarla aún más.

¿No la había humillado ya bastante?

Pidió otro café y se dedicó a leer el periódico. Quizá la lectura le hiciera olvidar el sentimiento de culpa.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde sonó el móvil.

-Pronto...

-¿ Edward? -era Olivia-. Ya estamos listas. Te veremos en el restaurante.

Edward se dirigió al restaurante donde había hecho una reserva. No tardó en ver a Olivia en la barra; ella también lo vio y le saludó con la mano. Se dirigió a ella mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría Bella. Quizá Olivia no había logrado nada con ella y la había dejado atrás.

Cuando se acercaba, una mujer que le daba la espalda le llamó la atención. Era una mujer delgada y tenía una espalda larga y elegante. Su pelo, de color marrón con brillos cobrizos, brillaba. A Edward le pareció interesante y sintió ganas de que se girara para ver qué aspecto tenía de frente.

Pero recordó a qué había ido allí y volvió a mirar a Olivia. Ella lo observó al acercarse, estaba claro que la mujer del pelo marrón le había llamado la atención. Cuando llegó hasta Olivia la saludó con un par de besos.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -le preguntó en italiano mientras se preparaba para lo peor. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a Bella.

-Compruébalo tú mismo -le dijo Olivia que parecía a punto de echarse a reír. Él miró a su alrededor sin ver a la chica que había llevado consigo aquella mañana. Se obligó a no mirar a la chica que le había llamado la atención.

-Bella-le dijo Olivia mientras luchaba por controlar la risa. Estaba claro que le hacía gracia que mirara a otra mujer cuando debería estar buscando a Bella.

A pesar de ello siguió buscando a Bella con la mirada y en ese momento notó cómo la mujer de la barra comenzaba a girarse. No pudo evitar mirar.

Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Aquella mujer tenía la cara de Bella. Pero no era la cara de Bella.

Era la cara de una mujer despampanante.

-Dio mio, ¡non posso crederici!

Olivia sonrió satisfecha, pero él no podía dejar de mirar incrédulo. Era Bella, pero no era Bella. Sus facciones estaban más marcadas y el resultado era espectacular. No era tan sólo el maquillaje, era algo más. Su piel brillaba y la palidez habitual había desaparecido. Sus ojos eran más profundos y brillaban... Eran unos ojos preciosos. Su pelo brillaba y su boca.

Sintió algo extraño. La boca de ella parecía estar pidiendo a gritos ser besada.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Olivia.

Aquella voz le devolvió a la realidad, pero únicamente durante un instante, ya que no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Era esbelta, elegante y se movía con gracia. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Y ella no dejaba de mirarlo a él. Y lo miraba con la misma incredulidad. Él se preguntó por qué. Después dejó de imaginarse cosas y siguió mirándola detenidamente y de arriba a abajo.

De repente sintió cómo alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ciao, Edward, que lo pases bien... -le dijo Olivia antes de irse.

-¿Bella? -logró decir finalmente.

Ella se mordió el labio y aquel gesto hizo que Edward reconociera a aquella chica que había usado para vengarse de su padre.

Sintió un sinfín de emociones a la vez; algunas le resultaron familiares y otras eran nuevas. La pena que había sentido por ella se había transformado en culpa tras los insultos de su padre y aquello le había llevado a sentir ganas de demostrarle a su padre que se equivocaba.

Y en aquellos momentos se daba cuenta de que incluso él había estado muy equivocado.

La culpa era algo que se estaba volviendo habitual en él, pero en aquellos momentos sintió algo nuevo.

Sintió deseo.

Bella estaba desorientada, se encontraba perdida entre un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones. La primera era la sorpresa, la sorpresa y la incredulidad al ver cómo el siempre arrogante, distante y frío Edward Masenni la estaba mirando como si fuera una... una mujer. Una mujer que merecía la pena mirar.

Era como si de repente hubiera aparecido en su vida, como si antes no la hubiera visto, como si antes fuera algo que él nunca podría mirar, cuando le resultaba desagradable, repulsiva.

Pero en aquel momento era como si de repente la estuviera mirando por primera vez. Y la estaba mirando muy detenidamente.

Al notar su mirada Bella se sintió desorientada, flotando en una nube. Que Edward Masenni la mirara y la admirara era una sensación increíble, era como estar en una noria que no parara de girar y que la llevara al cielo.

Aquel momento pareció durar para siempre, hasta que Bella se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a ellos y les ofrecía la carta. El hombre dijo algo y Edward tomó la carta mientras le contestaba sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Bella seguía flotando en una nube, se sentía como Cenicienta. Olivia había hecho un trabajo maravilloso y ella se lo había agradecido una y otra vez. La mujer le había dicho al terminar que lo único que quedaba era ver cómo Edward se quedaba boquiabierto. Y así había pasado. Y el notarlo hizo que todas las posibles dudas y temores de Bella acerca de su nuevo aspecto desaparecieran.

Ella se puso tensa. Edward se había inclinado hacia ella y le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Quieres que te lo traduzca?

Bella no se sentía capaz de nada en aquellos momentos.

-Tomaré algo sencillo -logró decir casi con un susurro.

Él la miró y ella notó de repente el brillo de su mirada, el olor de su colonia... le costaba respirar.

Él se reclinó en la silla.

-Muy bien -le dijo.

Después sonrió. Lo había visto sonreír otras veces, a su tía, a Olivia, pero aquella vez era diferente. Aquella vez le estaba sonriendo a ella. Volvió a sentirse desorientada, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero debía ser un sueño. Edward la agarró del codo e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Bella. Después la llevó hasta una mesa.

Ella se sentó; le asustaba tropezarse con aquellos tacones, pero no pasó nada. Estaba sentada en una mesa y sólo tenía ojos para mirar a Edward Masenni.

Durante unos instantes y, mientras él pedía, ella pudo mirarlo tranquilamente, con detenimiento, y se dijo a sí misma que aquello tan sólo podía ser un sueño, que no podía estar allí sentada con el hombre más guapo del mundo.

-¡Es increíble! -le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla-. No sé qué decir.

Bella se movió incómoda.

-Es el maquillaje y esas cosas.

-Sí, ya... Lo que creo es que he estado ciego -había algo de curiosidad en su voz y lo miró. En sus ojos vio algo que le hizo sentir.

Ella no podía describirlo.

-He estado completamente ciego -volvió a hablar él-. Y ahora quiero preguntarte si me perdonas por estar tan ciego, te ofrezco una tregua.

Le ofreció un pequeño regalo.

-Ábrelo -le ordenó.

Ella le obedeció y desenvolvió el regalo. Era un collar precioso de oro, fino y delicado. Ella lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Lo aceptarás como muestra de mi arrepentimiento por haberte tratado tan mal?

Ella se quedó sin habla.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Por favor, no hace falta que me des algo así. Me pagas mucho dinero por...

-No -la interrumpió él-. No hablaremos de eso ahora. Si te gusta el collar, póntelo. Quedará bien con la ropa que llevas.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que así era cómo debía verlo, como un complemento para su vestido. Y todo lo que Olivia había hecho con ella era parte de lo que Edward deseaba. Estaba claro que estaba harto de estar al lado de una mujer tan horrible. Bella se dijo a sí misma que aquélla había sido su única motivación. No podía haber otra.

Así que se limitó a obedecer y a ponerse el collar, pero no logró abrocharlo. Edward no tardó en levantarse, acercarse a ella y ayudarla.

-Permíteme que te ayude.

Bella sintió cómo si una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo cuando las manos de él le rozaron el cuello. Aquello era como estar en el cielo y le hubiera encantado que aquel momento durara para siempre.

-Hoy... -dijo él con un tono suave y cercano- empezamos de cero.

Aquel día fue como un sueño para ella, era como si nunca la hubiera usado para vengarse de su padre. El viejo Edward parecía haber desaparecido y en su lugar había irrumpido aquel hombre, el más guapo del mundo. A Bella le costaba mantener los pies en la tierra, sentía que flotaba todo el rato.

Durante la comida, que pareció durar para siempre pero también durar tan sólo un instante, hablaron de cosas sin importancia. De Lucca, la Toscana, Italia, de Historia y costumbres, de las gentes.

Al principio se sentía incómoda y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos. Poco a poco y a medida que iba bebiendo vino fue haciendo preguntas y cada vez se sintió más cómoda y relajada. Conversaron agradablemente y Bella notó cómo aquellas corrientes eléctricas fluían constantemente por su cuerpo y la obligaban a mirarlo constantemente, a admirar cada parte de él.

Después de comer Bella recordó algo.

-Jake.

Al decir el nombre del niño con culpa, Edward se apresuró a pedir la cuenta.

-Por favor, ¿podría llamar a María para asegurarse de que Jake está bien?

-Por supuesto -le contestó él.

Sacó el móvil, habló con María y después colgó.

-Jake se ha divertido mucho esta mañana, ha comido bien y ahora está durmiendo -le informó él-. Sin embargo, María dice que estaría bien que estuvieras allí cuando se despierte, así que dejaremos la ruta turística para otro día y nos contentaremos con una passagiata por las murallas.

En otra ocasión a Bella aquel paseo le habría resultado muy agradable, pero con aquellos tacones le preocupaba: no sabía si sabría moverse con ellos durante un paseo. Sin embargo no tuvo ningún problema.

Cuando salieron a la calle se puso las gafas de sol que Olivia le había dado. Así podría mirar sin ser vista. A medida que iban caminando Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención. Al principio pensó que eran las mujeres, que miraban a Edward, algo bastante entendible; pero después se dio cuenta de que los miraban a ambos.

Los hombres la estaban mirando abiertamente. Edward la miró y sonrió.

-Los hombres en Italia no se avergüenzan de mirar a una mujer hermosa. No te preocupes, conmigo a tu lado se limitarán a mirar, pero... No te recomiendo que vayas sola.

Ella se sonrojó.

Edward había dicho que era una mujer hermosa.

Cuando se acercaron a las murallas todo era más fácil, allí había más turistas y no llamaban tanto la atención. Se apartó de Edward un poco y siguieron caminando el uno al lado del otro.

-Los ricos Luchesi del siglo xvi construyeron sus casas de verano alrededor de la ciudad. Quizá podamos visitar una un día. Hay tanto que ver en la Toscana que te costará decidirte.

-No hace falta que me lleves a visitar sitios. Disfruto mucho en la casa, seguro que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No tengo nada urgente que hacer ahora mismo -la reunión del Consejo para anunciar que dirigiría la empresa no tendría lugar hasta la semana siguiente. La espera no le preocupaba; su padre no podía echarse atrás, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

No quería pensar en su padre en aquel momento. Le enfurecía pensar en él. Sonrió satisfecho. Cuando regresaran, obligaría a su padre a disculparse ante Bella.

Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Aún no podía creerse el cambio que había dado. Era increíble.

Todo en ella era un sueño, estaba radiante. Aquel adjetivo la describía perfectamente.

Aquella mujer resplandecía en cualquier lugar y él haría que su padre lo reconociera, haría que su padre admirara su inteligencia autodidacta, cultivada a base de lecturas, lo que la honraba aún más. Le haría ver que se había equivocado al describirla de aquella forma tan horrible, le haría incluso ver la excelente madre que era.

De repente frunció el ceño y habló sin pensar.

-Háblame del padre de Jake.

Bella se quedó quieta, no entendía por qué quería saber algo así.

Ella buscó las palabras cuidadosamente.

-No es fácil de contar. Verás... Cuando estaba en la casa...

-¿La casa?

-La casa de acogida. Un orfanato... No sé cómo se dice en italiano.

-Brefotrofio -dijo él frunciendo el ceño. ¿Era huérfana? Edward no podía creerlo-. ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

-Yo... No lo sé.

-¿Come?

Ella lo miró. Él fruncía el ceño y le daba un aspecto intimidante.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? -volvió a hablar él.

-No sé quiénes eran mis padres. Me encontraron cuando tan sólo tenía unas horas de vida. La policía intentó averiguar la identidad de mi madre, pero no lo lograron. Supongo que sería una niña, una adolescente que se había quedado embarazada sin querer y estaba aterrorizada. Por eso quiso librarse de mí -le costaba hablar-. Es comprensible.

Edward no dijo nada y ella siguió hablando.

-No sé quiénes son mis padres, probablemente ambos eran adolescentes. Quizá mi padre ni siquiera sabía que mi madre estaba embarazada. O quizá mi madre no supiera quién era el padre. Así que me llevaron a un hogar de acogida...

Edward estaba sobrecogido.

-¡No sabía nada de todo esto!

Bella se detuvo. El tono de Edward volvía a ser duro y lo miró fijamente. Él también se había detenido y la miraba fijamente. Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero estaba muy serio.

Ella sintió cómo todo volvía a ser como antes. Bella pensó que estaba horrorizado y se sintió muy mal.

-Pensé... pensé que lo sabías. Estaba escrito en mi partida de nacimiento. Allí ponía: Padres desconocidos. Me pediste la partida cuando nos casamos.

-Pero no la vi. -contestó él desde muy lejos.

Bella se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía alguien como él molestarse en leer su certificado de nacimiento?

-Me estabas hablando del padre de Jake -su voz parecía aún lejana y Bella se obligó a continuar con la historia.

-Fue en el hogar de acogida; había otro niño, se llamaba Jazz. Nosotros siempre estábamos juntos. Después, todo se complicó -tomó aire-. Acabábamos de abandonar la casa, éramos libres y vivíamos juntos cuando a Jazz le diagnosticaron cáncer. Al principio mejoró con el tratamiento, pero después de unos años se volvió a poner malo. En aquella ocasión era terminal. Jazz... Jazz murió poco después de que naciera Jake.

Bella no podía continuar, no podía. Empezó a andar de nuevo, pero se sentía desorientada. Menos mal que llevaba gafas de sol, así podía ocultar las lágrimas. Sintió cómo se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Me arrepiento -dijo él en voz baja-. Me arrepiento por lo que pensé y dije sobre ti.

Él la acercó hacia sí y la agarró del codo. Ella intentó dejar de llorar. Sintió cómo una mano le soltaba y le quitaba suavemente las gafas.

-No llores... Estropearás el maquillaje -dijo intentando animarla.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él, con una suavidad infinita, le secó suavemente los ojos con el dedo. Ella alzó la mirada: él la miraba fijamente.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y cualquier movimiento pudiera hacer que aquel mágico momento se desvaneciera. Ella no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

Lo único que había en el mundo estaba delante de ella: Edward. Todo lo demás no importaba, todo lo demás no existía. Tan sólo veía aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban de una forma muy enigmática.

Edward deslizó la mano entre sus cabellos.

-Tan encantadora.

La voz de él era como un murmullo y él comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los de ella. Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos registran cada momento... Edward Masenni estaba besándola.

La boca de él era suave y caliente y besaba con una gran maestría. Era como si sus labios la estuvieran saboreando poco a poco, como si se tratara del postre más exquisito del mundo.

Duró una eternidad y a la vez terminó demasiado pronto.

Cuando él se apartó de ella, sintió un vacío inmenso por todo el cuerpo.

Lo miró fijamente.

Seguía teniendo aquella expresión enigmática cuando la agarró del brazo y le colocó las gafas de nuevo.

-Debemos regresar al coche -dijo él.

Ella caminó junto a él como si estuviera caminando sobre una nube, y lo estaba... No era capaz de pensar en nada coherente.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la casa se quedaron en silencio. Edward condujo igual de rápido y concentrado que aquella mañana, pero en aquella ocasión no parecía furioso. En su lugar parecía estar disfrutando mucho. Bella se pasó todo el viaje mirándolo estupefacta.

De vez en cuando él la miraba y la sonreía, como si estuviera satisfecho de algo. Ella no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cada vez que él sonreía ella sentía cómo todo su interior se llenaba de alegría.

No quería llegar a la casa nunca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola, como estan? Yo muy bien, con mucho sueño asi que espero disfrutaran el cap y mañana les subo otro! ._

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_xoxoxoxo_**

**_..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Edward estaba de buen humor. De muy buen humor. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, desde que su padre lo había amenazado con vender la empresa.

Pero todo había cambiado y el mundo le volvía a parecer maravilloso. Era una sensación muy agradable, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Giuseppe le anunció que Anthonny se había ido a Roma y tardaría en regresar. Se sintió aliviado ya que no tenías ganas de volver a enfrentarse con él. Lo mejor sería que llamara a otros miembros del Consejo por si su padre planeaba algo, pero estaba seguro de que Anthonny no incumpliría su promesa.

-Giuseppe me ha dicho que mi padre se ha ido a Roma, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Jake? -le dijo con una sonrisa-. He de leer el correo y hacer un par de llamadas, pero pronto estaré contigo.

Él se dirigió a la biblioteca y ella subió a la habitación.

Quería pensar en lo que había pasado, pero Jake no tardó en despertarse de la siesta y estaba demasiado eufórico como para dejarla un rato de paz. Al verlo Bella se olvidó de todo lo demás y se apresuró a abrazarlo. Después de lavarlo, Jake estaba listo para jugar de nuevo y Bella bajó con él al piso de abajo.

Se encontraron con María en el camino.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron al ver el nuevo aspecto de Bella, pero no dijo nada.

-Llevaré café a la terraza. El señor y la señora Calvi están allí.

Y allí también estaba uno de los nuevos juguetes de Jake, que parecía agradarle mucho. Se trataba de un triciclo de madera que le gustaba empujar en diferentes direcciones. En cuanto lo vio se puso a jugar con él. La tía de Edward parecía muy contenta con el nuevo aspecto de Bella.

-¡Perfecto! Estás muy guapa, querida, y te alegrará saber que esta mañana llegó el resto de tu vestuario.

Bella parecía sorprendida.

-Por supuesto -dijo la tía de nuevo-. No puedes tener sólo un traje. Yo he supervisado los vestidos y son perfectos. Gina ya los ha colocado en tu armario. Ahora ven a tomar café y cuéntanos qué te pareció Lucca y te contaré todas las anécdotas acerca de tu pequeño y encantador hijo.

Katerina parecía de muy buen humor, y cuando Edward entró en la terraza media hora después lo recibió con la misma alegría. Pero Bella también notó la analítica mirada que les lanzó a los dos cuando él se sentó al lado de ella. Ella sintió cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente y el leve cosquilleo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca volvió a aparecer.

Edward se sintió tan acalorado que diez minutos después le propuso un baño.

-Es hora de refrescarnos un poco, estoy seguro de que a Jake le apetecerá un baño. Vamos...

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que le apetecía no era refrescarse, sino ver el aspecto que Bella tenía con un traje de baño adecuado.

Recordó la tarde del día anterior, cuando le sorprendió pensar que, a pesar del horrible bañador, ella tenía un cuerpo bastante bello. No quería ni pensar en lo bella que estaría después de la transformación de Olivia.

Cuando la vio no se sintió defraudado: estaba increíblemente atractiva con el bañador de color melocotón que Olivia había elegido para ella.

Su piel tenía algo de color y el pelo le brillaba con intensidad mientras se dirigía a la piscina con Jake. Él no podía dejar de mirarla.

¿Cómo podía haber escondido sus múltiples encantos durante todo ese tiempo? Él se maldijo por estar tan ciego. No importaba lo que le cobrara Olivia, él habría pagado diez veces más sólo por el placer de ver a Bella caminar hacia él, como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, con aquella gracia tan propia de ella.

Él se acercó a ella, estaba preparado para su sesión de natación habitual. Llevaba tan sólo el bañador y se dio cuenta de que debía meterse en el agua enseguida si no quería que las mejillas de ella pasaran de sonrojadas a un rojo intenso. Estaba claro que le costaba mirarla con tan poca ropa.

Él se tiró al agua y nadó un poco. Cuando paró un rato vio a Bella sentada en los escalones. Jake estaba en el agua muy feliz. Edward salió del agua a buscar la pelota de Jake.

Se la tiró al pequeño y el niño nadó hacia ella encantado. Cuando se acercaba a ella y la tocaba, ésta salía disparada de nuevo. Tanto Bella como Edward se rieron con ganas. Él regresó al agua y se puso a jugar con Jake.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era muy fácil entretener a un niño. Tan sólo había que repetir una y otra vez el gesto de tirar la pelota.

-Tú te cansarás antes que él -le advirtió Bella desde los escalones.

Edward se rió y ella sintió el cosquilleo de nuevo. Ella seguía en una nube: ¿era aquél el mismo Edward Masenni que no sabía el nombre de su hijo? ¿El mismo que la había mirado con tanto desprecio y que la estaba mirando como si no pudiera apartar la vista de ella?

No podía creerse que algo así estuviera sucediendo.

Tenía que ser un sueño, un sueño del que nunca quería despertarse.

-¿Adónde quieres ir hoy?

La voz de Edward era tentadora. Él estaba tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que nunca había estado, lo único que quería era disfrutar. El futuro de Viscenti AG estaba en sus manos, pero se encargaría de eso cuando llegara el momento; en aquellos momentos podía esperar, tenía otro objetivo que cumplir.

Uno muy placentero.

La miró fijamente.

-¿Florencia? ¿Pisa? ¿Siena?

Bella se mordió el labio y Edward intentó no fijarse en ellos; habría tiempo de sobra para lo que pretendía, pero en aquellos momentos tenían un día entero por delante. Quería mostrarle a Bella la región de la Toscana, quería volver a estar con ella a solas, sin sus tíos, sin María o Giuseppe cerca.

-No hace falta que me enseñes nada, de verdad.

-Lo hago encantado, tú limítate a elegir dónde. ¿Qué te parece Florencia? La ciudad más bella de la Toscana, a pesar de los encantos de Lucca.

Ella sonrió, pero seguía poco convencida.

-No quiero que pienses que soy una desagradecida, pero no puedo dejar a Jake aquí; no es justo ni para él ni para María o tu tía.

-Entonces nos lo llevaremos -no era su idea original, pero entendía que ella no quisiera alejarse de él-. Una ciudad no es el lugar más adecuado para él, ni tampoco los museos y los monumentos... Ya lo tengo: iremos a la playa.

La cara de Bella se iluminó como si él hubiera dicho la palabra mágica.

-¿De verdad? A Jake le encantará el mar, nunca ha estado, ni yo tampoco...

El hecho de que nunca hubiera estado en la playa le dio pena.

Aquella mujer había llevado una vida tan humilde y había estado tan sola. Su madre la había abandonado, ¿cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Edward sintió furia.

Era lógico que se hubiera sentido tan unida a ese chico, a ese Jazz. Era comprensible que hubiera buscado un consuelo en sus brazos, en su cama.

E incluso esa única persona había desaparecido de su vida.

-Está decidido -dijo él-. Iremos a la playa.

Para Bella fue el mejor día de su vida. Incluso mejor que el día anterior, ya que en aquella ocasión estaba con Jake y con Edward. Y Edward estaba encantador, guapísimo y muy juguetón con Jake.

Y había algo más, aunque ella no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero sentía como si todo su cuerpo sufriera una descarga cada vez que Edward y ella se miraban.

Estaban en la playa de Viareggio, y mientras Jake jugaba entre sus piernas, Edward construía un castillo de arena que el niño disfrutaba destruyendo. El sol hacía brillar aquel increíble torso lleno de pelo negro y ella se esforzaba por construir recuerdos con aquel bello momento.

Sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, como también sabía lo peligrosa que se estaba volviendo una idea tentadora que estaba naciendo en ella. Una idea irreal, propia de un cuento y que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

Edward la estaba tratando de una forma tan diferente, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ser amable con ella.

Él la miró y ella sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Luego sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más. Se quedaron mirándose un rato y lo que Bella sintió le hizo sentirse débil.

Al verlos distraídos, Jake se arrojó una vez más sobre el castillo.

-¡Jake! ¡Eres un monstruito! -le dijo Bella entre risas. Edward también se rió mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos.

-Ven, es hora de que te mojes un poco -después le ofreció la mano que tenía libre a Bella y la agarró con fuerza-. ¡Tú también!

Corrieron hasta la orilla sin parar de reírse y después se metieron en el agua. Edward jugaba con las olas y con Jake y éste no paraba de reírse.

Ella los miró emocionada. Edward se estaba portando tan bien con Jake, no se lo podía creer.

Una vez más un sentimiento tentador, pero peligroso le vino a la cabeza. ¿Y si fuera real? ¿Y si fueran realmente lo que parecía, una familia?

Ella apartó aquella idea de la cabeza. Aquel día tan sólo iba a ser un agradable recuerdo en el futuro.

Un recuerdo que recordaría durante toda la vida.

Al final del día volvieron a la casa muy felices. Ella se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche junto a su hijo, saboreando los bellos momentos del día. Jake, que estaba agotado tras tanta actividad, se había quedado dormido en su sillita. Bella se acordó del viaje que habían hecho del aeropuerto a la casa hacía tan sólo cuatro días.

¿Era Edward la misma persona que había sido entonces? Aquel día ni Bella ni Jake parecían existir para él. Eran tan sólo objetos que manipulaba a su antojo y por los que había pagado.

Y aquello no había cambiado, él iba a pagarla. Pero además de ser amable con ella, aquel día parecía haber disfrutado tanto como Jake y ella.

Bella no quiso darle importancia, no quería pensarlo; tan sólo quería dedicarse a mirarlo detenidamente y a fabricar recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Bella también estaba casi dormida. Sacó a Jake, que no tardó en despertarse y en pedir que lo dejaran en el suelo para gatear hasta la entrada. Giuseppe salió a ayudarlos a descargar y le dijo algo a Edward.

-Mis tíos se han ido -le dijo Edward a Bella-. Han ido a ver a mi padre a Roma. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Él la sonrió con aquella misma sonrisa que le había mostrado en la playa. Bella sintió un escalofrío y después temor al saber que los señores Calvi no estarían allí para disipar un poco las miradas entre ambos.

-Nos han invitado a salir esta noche unos amigos, quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños -le dijo con normalidad Edward a Bella-. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para arreglarte y acostar a Jake antes.

Ella se quedó estupefacta.

-No, por favor, no hace falta que me lleves. Estaré bien aquí.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Mis amigos también están deseando verte, tienen mucha curiosidad. Bella se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que es acertado? Quiero decir, ¿no pensarán que... que éste es un matrimonio de verdad?

A Bella le costó decirlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Edward se quedó mirándola con una expresión extraña.

-Pero éste es un matrimonio real, Bella, es legal y conviene que nos comportemos como tal. Además, ¿no estás deseando probarte uno de esos vestidos de noche? -ella no contestó, se sentía extraña-. ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación un rato? Después deja que María cuide de Jake un rato y le dé la cena. Puedes bañarlo y acostarlo y después nos prepararemos para salir. Ah... María me ha dicho que ha sacado mi vieja cuna del desván y la ha puesto junto a tu cama. ¿No te importa, verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No, por supuesto que no, se lo agradezco.

La cuna era preciosa, propia de una familia como los Masenni, y a Jake pareció encantarle en cuanto la vio.

Y a Bella le facilitó las cosas ya que, una vez bañado y en pijama, lo dejó allí sabiendo que nada malo podía ocurrirle y se dispuso a prepararse para salir. No estaba segura de lograr reproducir el peinado y el maquillaje que le había hecho Olivia el día anterior, pero siguió los consejos al pie de la letra y el resultado le sorprendió.

Mientras Jake se quedaba dormido plácidamente, ella sacó un vestido de noche del armario y se lo puso.

Era un vestido negro de tirantes, muy ajustado hasta las caderas y con dos cortes en los lados. Se miró en el espejo y no dio crédito.

¿Era realmente ella?

Parecía imposible, pero el espejo no mentía, allí había una mujer esbelta, elegante, con el pelo sedoso y los ojos llenos de brillo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta suavemente. Era Gina, la mujer que iba a cuidar de Jake.

-El signor Masenni la espera abajo, signora -le dijo mientras se quedaba mirándola con admiración.

Bella se colgó un pequeño bolso, se puso los zapatos de tacón y se dispuso a bajar tras despedirse de Gina.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba mirando desde abajo.

Ella lo miró también y casi se queda sin respiración.

Ella siempre había pensado que Edward estaba guapísimo cuando se ponía un traje, pero con un esmoquin estaba increíble.

Siguió bajando las escaleras sin dejar de mirarlo y no pudo evitar notar cómo él también parecía no poder apartar la mirada de ella.

Cuando llegó abajo él se acercó a ella y le besó la mano. Aquel delicado beso le hizo sentir que se desmayaba.

-Estás maravillosa -le dijo él. Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente-. Sólo te falta una cosa... Esto.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un collar maravilloso lleno de diamantes. Bella no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo y Edward se limitó a hacerla girar para colocarle el collar.

-No puedo llevarlo -le dijo ella muy preocupada-. Lo perderé.

Él se limitó a reírse y volvió a hacerle girar para mirarla.

Aquella noche Edward condujo muy despacio.

-No quiero estropearte el peinado -le explicó él-. Dejaremos eso para más tarde...

¿Acaso estaba diciendo que...? Bella no podía creerlo, debía de haberle oído mal. De repente, recordó algo.

-Edward, ¿qué debo saber acerca de esta noche?

El la miró de nuevo.

-Emmett y Jazz llevan casados un par de años. Tienen un hijo y Jazz está embarazada del segundo. Conozco a Emmett desde hace mucho, seguro que querrá saber cómo nos conocimos, pero no te preocupes, sabe por qué me he casado tan de repente. Está acostumbrado a las peleas entre mi padre y yo desde hace años.

Bella tomó aire.

-Así que sabe por qué me elegiste a mí y las razones que te llevaron a ello. ¿No creerá que sea extraño que te acompañe esta noche?

-No -se limitó a decir él.

De repente Bella pensó en otra cosa.

-No vas a llevarme allí para contarle a todo el mundo dónde me encontraste, ¿no?

Ella estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que Edward quisiera decirle a todo el mundo a qué se dedicaba ella, quisiera ponerla en evidencia para continuar con la venganza contra su padre.

Edward maldijo y se apartó de la carretera. Después se giró para mirarla.

Ella lo estaba mirando muy asustada.

-¡No! -exclamó él-. Esta vez no tengo esa intención, esta vez... Esta vez te llevo conmigo porque si no lo hago Emmett y Jazz aparecerían mañana en la casa para conocerte. Pensé que sería más fácil si te conocieran en una fiesta, así siempre habrá más gente alrededor y podemos marcharnos cuando queramos -ella seguía mirándolo fijamente-. No estés asustada, cara -le dijo él-. No permitiré que te pase nada malo.

Y después, para borrar aquella expresión de su cara y, tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo, para hacer algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que la había visto bajar por las escaleras, la besó.

No fue un beso apasionado; fue un beso dulce, tierno, uno que prometía mucho.

-No estés asustada, cara -le dijo después.

Después encendió el motor y regresó a la carretera.

La fiesta no fue una dura prueba, como ella se esperaba. Al llegar a la casa llena de coches caros y con un aspecto tan lujoso, ella se puso nerviosa, pero enseguida alguien la agarró del brazo.

-Estás bellísima y yo te cuidaré -le prometió Edward antes de entrar.

Y eso hizo: él no la abandonó en toda la noche, aunque no necesitó protección. Emmett y Jazz eran encantadores y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. La trataron con una gran amabilidad y nadie le preguntó nada extraño, todo el mundo parecía aceptarla.

Tan sólo hubo un momento difícil. En mitad de la noche Jazz se acercó a Edward preocupada y le susurró algo en italiano. Él le contestó y ella pareció más tranquila y complacida y se fue.

Edward se dirigió a Bella.

-Victoria ha venido, pero no te asustes, no tendrá oportunidad de insultarte.

Sin embargo, Victoria no parecía tener intención de ofenderla y en su lugar se acercó a ellos luciendo un precioso vestido muy ajustado y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Un vestido de Sonia Grasci nada más y nada menos, y un collar de diamantes también... Vaya, vaya -Bella permaneció inmóvil y no dijo nada-. Bueno, no me mires así. No te guardo ningún rencor; además, no es a mí a la que tienes que convencer sino al padre de Edward. Él tenía tantas ganas de que yo fuera su nuera.

Bella no podía contestar nada ante aquel comentario y Edward lo hizo por ella.

-Mi padre debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de intentar manejar mi vida, Victoria. Y ahora, si me perdonas, debemos movernos un poco.

Llevó a Bella hacia otra zona para presentarle, a unos amigos. El no la soltó en toda la noche y a ella le costaba hablar a causa del nerviosismo que sentía al tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? -le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-La gente es muy simpática.

-Les estás dando una muy buena impresión a todos.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Eres muy amable.

Él se rió.

-¿Crees que lo digo por amabilidad? Creo que tendré que demostrarte que no es así.

Él la miró fijamente y algo en sus ojos hizo que Bella tuviera la impresión de quedarse sin aire.

No se quedaron hasta tarde y cuando se marcharon Emmett y Jazz salieron a despedirse de ellos. Los miraban muy sonrientes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Edward le preguntó si quería subir a ver a Jake y ella subió. El niño estaba plácidamente dormido y le dio un beso en la frente lleno de amor. Después se alejó mientras se desabrochaba el collar.

De repente sintió una gran tristeza y decidió abrir la ventana y asomarse para contemplar la calurosa tarde de verano.

Después suspiró. El jardín parecía muy misterioso en la oscuridad y los ruidos de la noche ayudaban a crear un ambiente extraño. Suspiró de nuevo. Sabía que no tenía razones para estar triste. Aquella noche había sido memorable y la recordaría para siempre, como cada momento que había pasado con Edward Masenni. Lo deseaba tanto y sabía que nunca tendría tanto de él como en aquellos momentos. Él no era para ella, ni ella para él, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía con él...

-He de decirte, cara, que esa posición en la que estás es muy peligrosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Heeello! Como estan el dia de hoy? Yo muy aburrida y medio molesta porque mi internet esta requete lento, eso es lo malo de las laptops! Lo bueno es que en un ratito comere brownie con helado de vainilla (claro si a mi novio le da la gana de venir ¬¬)... Eyy chic gracias por los review, me hacen reir... Ahorita lei uno de Luigy, me rei mucho! ..__s_

___AAhh mi Twitter esta en mi perfil por si quieren seguirme! _

**_100% Magia y amor _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bella se puso recta y se giró.

-No voy a caerme.

Edward se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Seguía llevando el esmoquin aunque se había quitado la pajarita y se había desabrochado un botón de la camisa. A Bella le pareció que estaba imponente.

-No me refería a ese tipo de peligro -le corrigió él-. Me refería a este peligro.

En un instante Edward estaba junto a ella y pasó una mano por su cintura hasta que alcanzó su trasero.

-Era demasiado tentador... -le susurró.

-Edward -intentó hablar ella, pero él seguía agarrándola con fuerza. Parecía tener miedo de que ella se escapara y colocó una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra en la parte trasera de su cuello mientras la acercaba hacia él.

Ella no podía decir nada y él la sonrió.

-Sólo hay una forma de terminar una noche como ésta -le dijo con dulzura.

Él fue bajando la cabeza poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Después la besó. Pasó con tanta rapidez que ella no tuvo tiempo de decir o de hacer nada. De pronto, él le estaba haciendo el amor.

Porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo: le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca, a sus labios, y ella estaba tan perdida en sus brazos que no le importaba nada, tan sólo sentir cómo las manos de él le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

El deseo se desató en su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras ambas lenguas se exploraban con frenesí. Podía sentir cómo su pulso se aceleraba y lo agarró de la cintura para acercarlo a ella y sentir su pecho contra el de él.

Él le susurró algo, pero ella no lograba entenderlo. Ella no podía entender nada, tan sólo podía seguir besándolo.

-Mi cama... -le susurró él.

-Edward, por favor, yo...

-Calla -le dijo con dulzura-. Calla, todo irá bien, cara, confía en mí. Te deseo tanto...

Él la besó con más fuerza aún y ella estuvo a punto de entregarse por completo, de ofrecerle todo lo que tenía.

Pero aquello no era real, no podía serlo y ella se detuvo.

-Edward, no, por favor, tú no lo entiendes... -el tono de súplica hizo que él se detuviera y la dejara alejarse un poco, pero no demasiado.

-No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo has hecho y sé que perder al padre de Jake de esa forma debió de ser muy duro, casi insoportable. Pero debes seguir adelante -ella se había quedado mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera decir algo importante, pero él no lo iba a permitir-. Eres una mujer bella y muy atractiva, una nueva vida va a comenzar para ti ahora. El pasado ha quedado atrás. Recuerda a Jazz por el hijo que te dio, pero no te aferres al pasado.

-¿Jazz? No, no lo entiendes, Jazz no era el padre de Jake.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

-Entonces, ¿quién...? -frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Ella sintió cómo él la soltaba poco a poco.

-No... No lo sé.

Él la miró confundido.

-¿Come?

Se apartó de ella y ella tomó aire.

-No sé quién es el padre de Jake, verás...

Él se apartó aún más, parecía decepcionado.

-¿No sabes quién es el padre? -Edward parecía a punto de enfadarse-. ¿Has estado con tantos hombres que no sabes quién te dejó embarazada? -ella se quedó mirándolo horrorizada, pero él siguió hablando-. ¿Así que me contaste la historia de Jazz tan sólo para enternecerme?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No lo entiendes -le susurró ella.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo todo. Yo te creí, creí que mis acusaciones no eran ciertas, pero a pesar de la desafortunada vida que has tenido que llevar, no hay excusas posibles para lo que afirmas. Que seas tan promiscua como para no saber quién es el padre de tu hijo es imperdonable -la miró con desprecio-. ¿Acaso no pensaste en la repercusión que tu falta de responsabilidad podría tener en tu hijo? ¿Ves lo que esta falta de responsabilidad ha creado en él?

-¡Jake me tiene a mí! ¡Yo nunca lo abandonaré!

-Pero también necesita un padre. Y tú le has quitado ese derecho a propósito, nunca sabrá quién es su padre, ¿o pretendes mentirle y contarle la historia de Jazz como a mí? ¿Pretendes mentirle, ocultarle lo que eras?

Su voz era grave y acusadora. Se dirigió hacia la puerta; se sentía muy mal, como si algo maravilloso se le hubiera escapado de las manos.

Bella lo vio alejarse, habían pasado de la pasión a la furia en tan sólo unos segundos. Se sentía ofendida, pero sabía que tenía que ir tras él.

Lo alcanzó cuando él iba a cerrar la puerta que comunicaba su cuarto con el de él.

-Edward -le dijo en voz baja-. No sé quien es el padre de Jake, es verdad. Y sé que dejar que un niño crezca sin padre es algo terrible, pero entiende a Jazz...

Él la miró confundido.

-¿Jazz?

Bella tomó aire.

-Es verdad que Jazz no era el padre de Jake... Era su madre -él la miró como si estuviera loca y ella se obligó a seguir-. Jazz era como una hermana para mí, sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra. Con la segunda recaída se volvió un poco loca, creo. Sabía que iba a morir y acababa de empezar a vivir, así que me dijo... Me dijo que si iba a morir, si iba a desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido, quería... Quería demostrar que sí había existido, que si moría quería dejar una parte de ella en este mundo. ¿Era tan horrible? -la voz de Bella era casi un susurro ya-. ¿Crees que es tan horrible que quisiera quedarse embarazada como fuera para cumplir su deseo? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no lo hiciera? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si yo no estaba enferma como ella? Lo único que podía hacer era prometerle que cuidaría de su hijo y que sería la madre que ella nunca podría ser. Ella sabía que yo nunca abandonaría a Jake, nunca, porque a mí me habían abandonado. Ella sabía que podía confiar en mí, así que me lo entregó antes de morir.

Bella sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras recordaba a su amiga.

De repente, Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella no pudo controlar las lágrimas.

Las lágrimas tardaron en desaparecer. Tras la muerte de su amiga y con Jake aún muy pequeño, había llorado silenciosamente durante la noche. Pero hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y nunca había tenido a nadie cerca que la reconfortara.

Finalmente paró de llorar y Edward la agarró del hombro y la llevó a su habitación.

-Siéntate -le dijo con ternura llevándola hasta un sillón que había cerca de la chimenea. Después le agarró las manos-. Perdóname por lo que te he dicho antes. Te he juzgado mal, como he hecho otras veces. Sólo te diré una cosa: que Jake tiene suerte de que lo cuide alguien como tú.

-Es mi hijo -le dijo ella.

Edward le apretó las manos.

-Es tu hijo y se nota que lo quieres mucho y que siempre lo querrás.

Acercó sus manos a los labios de ella y los acarició; después la besó.

Fue un beso delicado y dulce. Después la besó de nuevo mientras mantenía las manos de ella sobre su pecho.

-Te deseo mucho -le dijo con suavidad-. ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

-Hay algo que debes saber, Edward...

Él sonrió.

-¿Tienes más secretos? ¡Cuéntamelos todos!

-Hace un rato pensaste que era promiscua y eso te enfadó...

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No me gustó la idea de que concibieras un hijo que nunca supiera quién era su padre. Pero... La promiscuidad en sí... bueno, he conocido a muchas mujeres, quizá no debería haber... Era fácil para mí; no me interpretes mal, pero un hombre con dinero siempre resulta atractivo.

-Sobre todo si es tan guapo como tú.

-Bien, sea cual sea la razón, no tengo razones para criticar algo que yo mismo he practicado.

-Sí, pero el hecho es que... -empezó a decir ella, parecía avergonzada-. Yo no he tenido ninguna práctica -se hizo el silencio-. Por eso te he contado lo de Jazz. Sabía que pensarías que tenía la suficiente experiencia como para haberme podido quedar embarazada, pero la verdad es que no tengo ninguna experiencia. Ninguna. Nunca.

Bella deseó poder desaparecer en aquel instante.

-¿Eres virgen? -había algo extraño en su voz. Ella no supo distinguir de qué se trataba, pero sintió ganas de desaparecer. Cenicienta había vuelto a transformarse en una mujer pobre y sin atractivo.

-Lo siento -dijo ella muy triste.

-¿Que lo sientes? -allí estaba otra vez aquella voz extraña. Ella bajó la mirada.

De repente él se acercó hacia ella y, tocando suavemente su mentón lo obligó a que lo mirara.

-¿Acaso no sabes que sólo se puede hacer una cosa con una virgen? -le dijo con un tono lleno de dulzura. Ella lo miró. Era tan guapo, tan perfecto - Seducirla, tomar su cuerpo -le acarició el pelo con suavidad y después sus orejas-. Tomar su cuerpo poco a poco -los dedos de él acariciaron su cara, su cuello con tanta ternura que ella sintió que se desmayaba-. Beso a beso... Hasta que la lleves contigo en el viaje más bello de todos... -él rozo la boca de ella con la suya y ella la abrió deseando que la hiciera suya-. ¿Quieres hacer ese viaje conmigo, cara?

Mientras le decía aquellas palabras él la besaba suavemente, unos besos muy seductores... Tan sólo había dos personas en el mundo, Edward, el hombre más guapo, y ella. Las manos de él agarraban su cara mientras la boca de aquel hombre acariciaba cada milímetro de su cara. Bajo la ternura ella podía sentir cómo el deseo empezaba a despertarse en ella. Quería que él no se detuviera nunca.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y gimió cuando sintió cómo la boca de él saboreaba la suya haciendo que el deseo creciera hasta tal punto que ella sentía que tenía una llama en su interior. Sintió cómo sus pechos se endurecían y aquella sensación hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

El tiempo pasaba y ella creía que no podía haber nada en el mundo excepto aquello. Nada más allá de la sensación que le provocaba sentir cómo las manos de él la desnudaban poco a poco. No paraba de besarla, pero cuando le quitó el vestido se apartó un poco y la contemplo unos instantes.

Ella sintió ganas de taparse, pero aquel impulso estaba enfrentado a otro aún más poderoso: el de mantenerse quieta y dejar que Edward la contemplara detenidamente.

-Bellisima... -dijo él casi con un susurro-. Bella, eres tan hermosa...

Oír aquellas palabras le aportó un inmenso placer, no podía creérselo.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó ella.

-¿Aún lo dudas? -extendió su mano y acarició dulcemente los pechos, que respondieron a sus caricias de inmediato. Bella sintió un inmenso placer.

-Bellisima -repitió él y después la llevó hacia la cama.

Bella pensó que estaba viviendo un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño. La realidad no podía ser tan maravillosa, tan mágica... Sin embargo, ¿cómo no podía ser un sueño? Las manos de Edward estaban recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras la colocaban sobre las sábanas. Él iba desnudándose también poco a poco y ella se quedaba fascinada ante cada milímetro de piel morena que él iba destapando. Mientras ella lo contemplaba él se inclinó sobre ella para besar dulcemente sus firmes pechos.

Ella se arqueó acercando sus pechos hacia él y sus manos acariciaron el pelo sedoso y oscuro de él. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando él saboreó sus pezones. Ya no podía parar. Cada cosa que él le daba le resultaba insuficiente, quería más, mucho más.

-Debes recorrer este camino con tranquilidad, cara mia. No debemos ir con prisas.

Mientras hablaba seguía acariciando su pechos; después fue descendiendo poco a poco, hacia su abdomen, luego hacia su ombligo y por sus piernas. Bella sintió un palpitar intenso.

El dedo de él se movía alrededor de la goma de sus braguitas y ella sintió cómo aquel palpitar se iba acelerando cada vez más.

Después descendió un poco y ella gimió más fuerte y sintió cómo perdía la cabeza. El se acercó hacia su boca y se besaron apasionadamente. El deseo que ella sentía estaba descontrolado y, de repente, él se apartó un poco.

-Ay, Bella mía, rompo mis propias promesas y te deseo con ansiedad.

Ella acercó sus labios a los de él.

-No me importa -replicó ella y lo agarró del cuello para intentar acercarlo de nuevo.

Pero él se mantuvo alejado y la sonrió.

-No, la primera vez ha de saborearse lentamente, después ya veremos -él respiraba con dificultad y por primera vez Bella notó un duro y fuerte peso sobre ella que le resultó muy masculino- Debo ir poco a poco contigo, cara, y disfrutar lentamente...

Ella tembló y él le regaló una sonrisa muy sensual.

-Hay muchos placeres en hacer el amor, yo te los enseñaré... -dijo.

Mientras hablaba, su mano, que había estado agarrando la cadera de ella, comenzó a descender hasta alcanzar las medias, que le fue quitando poco a poco. Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco y la ansiedad del deseo iba desapareciendo.

En aquellos momentos no necesitaba nada, nada en el mundo, y aquel gesto de quitarle las medias le pareció tremendamente excitante.

Cuando le terminó de quitar las medias, las manos de él volvieron a ascender, pero en aquella ocasión se detuvieron entre sus piernas y empezaron a acariciar su entrepierna acercándose cada vez más a la goma de sus braguitas.

La sensación era maravillosa: Bella gimió de placer. Mientras él seguía con aquellas caricias ella se daba cuenta de que no era tan sólo placer lo que sentía, su cuerpo también estaba respondiendo a las caricias de él... Estaba húmeda. Él volvió a saborear los pechos de ella con la lengua y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se volvía caliente y húmedo a la vez.

Después él comenzó a quitarle las braguitas poco a poco; comenzó a acariciar cada milímetro desnudo de su piel. El cuerpo de ella respondía ante cada gesto de él, cada movimiento y lo deseaba con fervor.

El siguió acariciándola hasta que ella sintió que se iba a desmayar de placer.

-Edward... -su voz casi no tenía fuerza, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de deseo, necesitaba sentirse unida a él -Edward -aquella voz era como una súplica. Sus manos exploraban cada uno de sus músculos, cada parte de su piel y le pedían que se dejara caer sobre ella. Estaba llena de deseo. -Edward...

En aquella ocasión él reaccionó y acercó su boca hacia la de ella y la besó intensamente mientras ella volvía a gemir. Después comenzó a moverse sobre ella y a acariciarla hasta que la llama que ella sentía en su interior se desató y sintió cómo los líquidos fluían por su interior. ¿Podía existir un placer tan intenso? Bella creyó que estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, flotando... En aquel momento el cuerpo de ella se abrió y él se adentró en su interior.

No sintió dolor, pero gritó de placer porque en aquel momento se sintió llena, llena de él, llena de placer.

-Sí, sí, mi chica guapa... -dijo él.

Pero ella no podía oírlo; estaba en otro lugar y su cuerpo le llenaba de nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones.

El la llevó de la mano a lo largo de todo el camino, y el cuerpo de ella respondía ante cada movimiento de él, ante cada beso, hasta que ambos terminaron abrazados, cansados, incrédulos.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara mientras le sonreía y ella sintió cómo su corazón se derretía igual que acababa de hacer su cuerpo.

-Edward... -dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Dime, cara -contestó él mientras la besaba con dulzura.

-Gracias.

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Ha sido un placer para mí, y para ti creo que también.

-¡Sí! Ha sido maravilloso...

-Y dime, pequeña, ¿te gustaría volver a sentir lo que has sentido?

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió.

-¿Crees que este placer sólo se vive una vez? Para ti no hay límites, pero para mí... Yo no puedo esperar más.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella y Bella se quedó muy sorprendida al notar que él seguía igual de poderoso que antes.

-No te pongas nerviosa, bellísima mia, tú vendrás conmigo, te lo aseguro.

El cumplió su promesa y en aquella ocasión ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el frenesí que se iba desatando por sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar límites insospechados. Ambos cuerpos se movieron al unísono y, de repente, ella sintió cómo se iba a acercando poco a poco a algo.

Algo que era tan poderoso como una ola, que la atravesó como un rayo y le hizo sentir algo que desató escalofríos y temblores por todo su cuerpo.

Le costaba respirar y notó cómo él viajaba con ella hasta el infinito. Después, ambos permanecieron tumbados el uno al lado del otro, agotados y dejaron que el sueño los llevara también muy lejos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Soy super buena . (bueno mi novio no vino asi que subo otro cap)... Una duda que se propaga por alli es sobre Jazz! Bueno se que todo pensaban que era Jasper, pero no muahahaha (soy mala) si, fue a proposito! ... Con esto me despido...Siganme en mi twitter (esta en mi perfil) y gracias por todo._

_**100%Magia y amor**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando Bella se despertó estaba confusa, no sabía dónde estaba, y de repente lo recordó todo al sentir un ligero dolor entre las piernas. Pero había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-¡Jake! -exclamó asustada. De repente, como si hubiera estado esperando que lo llamara, Edward entró en la habitación con Jake en brazos. Al verla ambos sonrieron y Jake estrechó los brazos en su dirección, y Edward, que sólo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, lo acercó hacia ella.

-Maria le ha dado el desayuno y lo ha lavado y vestido. Estabas cansada, cara, así que te dejé dormir.

Ella se dedicó a abrazar a Jake, pero el niño en cuanto la notó cerca se soltó y comenzó a jugar en la cama. Ella deseó poder ocultarse bajo las sábanas también. Le costaba mirar a Edward.

-¿Estás tímida, cara?

A él le pareció encantador e intentó recordar otras amantes que le hubieran hecho lo mismo, pero no había ninguna.

Sus amantes anteriores habían sido amantes experimentadas que sabían usar sus atractivos. Bella era muy diferente a cualquiera de ellas.

Y no sólo por ser virgen o por su timidez.

Él no sabía exactamente qué era lo que la hacía diferente.

Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y ella se apartó un poco.

-Buon giorno -le dijo con un tono seductor.

Ella no parecía saber lo que él quería.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y, cuando se apartó, notó cómo ella se sonrojaba. El sonrió.

-No seas tímida, cara, ya eres toda una mujer.

Él pensó que aquello que acababa de decir era verdad y que era él el que la había convertido en mujer. Era algo maravilloso... Bella había cambiado completamente, y tanto era así que había pasado a ser una persona que pasaba desapercibida a ser una mujer que llamaba la atención.

Edward sintió algo extraño; no sabía de qué se trataba, nunca había sentido nada igual. La miró de nuevo. Ella también lo miró tímidamente y Edward se dio cuenta de que detrás de aquella timidez había deseo, el mismo deseo que él sentía. Comenzó a acercar sus labios de nuevo. Estaba tan bella aquella mañana.

De repente una cabeza apareció entre las sábanas y se oyó una gran carcajada. Jake los miró complacido tras salir de su escondite.

Edward se echó hacia atrás resignado: no podrían hacer el amor aquella mañana. Sintió ganas de bajar a Jake con María, pero no era el momento, el niño quería jugar. Se acercó a Edward y se sentó en su regazo.

-Quiere que le hagas el caballito -logró decir Bella. Creía que no iba a poder hablar, pero hablar del niño era posible. Bella le mostró cómo era el juego y luego se quedó mirándolos extasiada. Edward estaba tan guapo con el pecho desnudo y las manitas de Jake tan cerca... Su pulso se aceleró.

Estaba tan feliz que pensó que iba a morir de felicidad.

Aunque seguía sintiendo timidez y le aliviaba que Jake estuviera allí con ellos, Bella se dispuso a tomar a Jake en brazos y levantarse, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Edward lo notó.

-Yo bajaré a Jake, estaremos en la terraza. Ven a tomar el desayuno allí.

Bella esperó a que se marcharan para levantarse de la cama y regresar a su habitación. Cuando pasó por el baño y se vio reflejada en el espejo se detuvo. Era su cuerpo, pero a la vez no lo era. Su piel brillaba, sus pechos estaban hinchados y llenos y las curvas de sus caderas parecían más sinuosas.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: ¡había sucedido de verdad!

La sensación de felicidad que había sentido antes volvió a ella y sonrió. No importaba lo que pasara el resto de su vida porque había vivido un momento que recordaría para siempre, una noche inolvidable..El hombre más guapo del mundo la había transformado en toda una mujer.

Se apresuró en ducharse y en vestirse. Estaba deseando estar cerca de él. No sabía qué haría aquel día, o en el futuro, pero quería disfrutar de Edward el máximo tiempo posible.

Edward estaba esperándola en la terraza. Cuando apareció sus ojos brillaron y ella notó cómo su mirada recorría aquel ceñido vestido de verano que no había podido evitar ponerse.

Se sentó en una silla y se sirvió café.

-Bien, cara, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

La forma en que la miró hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-Lo que tú quieras, pero, ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No podría haber nada más aburrido que tener que trabajar.

Y era verdad, la idea de tener que ir a su despacho en Masenni AG era una idea muy poco atractiva. No, aquel día se iba a dedicar a la maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

Jake se acercó a ellos con el triciclo. Corría tanto que parecía un piloto profesional. Edward se quedó mirando al niño y recordó la historia que le había contado Bella la noche anterior. Ella esta criando a un niño que no era suyo.

Él la admiró. Había que tener mucho valor para hacer lo que ella había hecho. Había renunciado a una vida mejor y había pasado muchas penurias por cuidar del niño.

En aquel momento Edward dio gracias al cielo por haber encontrado a aquella mujer.

Él la había apartado de aquel mundo de pobreza y la había liberado como se libera a un pájaro enjaulado. Sintió un profundo bienestar, y algo más.

De repente sintió una pequeña mano en la rodilla y sentó a Jake en su regazo. Le enterneció ver cómo el niño se abrazaba a él antes de fijarse en los dulces que había sobre la mesa.

Edward se rió y comenzó a darle de comer.

-Otro día en la playa -dijo él con firmeza-. Eso es lo que nos hace falta a todos. ¿Más café?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Por una parte quería decir que sí porque así podría permanecer sentada junto a él en la terraza. Jake estaba dormido ya y ellos disfrutaban de la calurosa noche en la terraza. Edward se levantó, se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano.

-Es hora de acostarse.

Ella sintió como si le faltara aire. Sabía lo que él quería y ella lo quería también. Quería sentir cómo él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel contra el de ella. Sus manos, su boca, su lengua, sus caricias... Todo lo que le había llevado a vivir la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

-He estado esperando todo el día -volvió a hablar él con una mirada de deseo-. Cada momento, cada interminable hora esperando este momento, cara -se acercó a ella-. Deseando estrecharte entre mis brazos así, mirarte fijamente y saborearte de nuevo... Como ahora...

El la besó y el cielo pareció iluminarse de repente.

-Ven -le ordenó-. Es hora de que empiece la noche.

Ella no podía creérselo, pero fue tan bueno o mejor que la noche anterior. Cada beso de él, cada caricia encendía en ella un fuego interior; no tardaron en dejarse caer desnudos sobre la cama.

-Dio, lo haré lo más lentamente que pueda, pero he estado esperando tanto.

La besó apasionadamente y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos y la parte inferior de su cuerpo hasta prepararlo para introducirse en él. Ella gemía sin descanso, el deseo la cegaba.

-Te deseo tanto... -dijo él.

Ella era como una llama.

-Edward...

-Sí, pronuncia mi nombre, quiero oírte decirlo, quiero que lo grites una y otra vez...

Ella levantó sus caderas como invitándole, y él aceptó su invitación y se introdujo en ella con un gemido. Ella lo recibió calurosamente y ambos se movieron al unísono en un baile de cinturas y caderas que los hacía retorcerse de placer.

-Dio, ¿qué me estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo resistirme? Ven conmigo, tengo que...

Se movió dentro de ella y Bella gritó y levantó sus caderas hacia él. Su cabeza no paraba de moverse y cerró los ojos para sentir aquella marea de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Ambos se estaban poseyendo por completo y sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que parecían uno solo. El se movía sin descanso. Quería llevarla consigo, quería llevarla hasta el placer más infinito.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!...

Llegaron a la cima, juntos, de la mano, en una tormenta de temblores y escalofríos que los llenó de placer. Ambos se habían deseado, ambos se habían devorado hasta alcanzar el éxtasis.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron el uno al lado del otro, abrazados, sin decirse nada. Ella quería que aquel momento durara para siempre, aquella inmensa alegría que estaba inundando todo su cuerpo.

Sintió ganas de decirle que lo quería...

Las palabras estaban en sus labios, latían en su corazón y estaban llenas de orgullo y dé poder. Pero no eran palabras para ser pronunciadas.

Era una promesa en silencio. Un regalo.

-¡Edward, no! ¡Nos pueden ver!

-¿Quién nos va a ver? Aquí no hay nadie. -Pastores, o granjeros o gente de vacaciones... Él sonrió.

-No hay ni un alma cerca, cara, nadie te puede salvar de mí -se revolcaron sobre la manta que habían extendido en una pradera alejada de la civilización-. Nadie te va a salvar -le repitió sonriente.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No quiero que nadie me salve.

-Bene. Eso era lo que quería oír.

Él la besó lentamente y ella sintió como si pudiera morir por uno de sus besos. Después él se apartó un poco y le agarró las manos. La besó de nuevo una y otra vez y ella sintió cómo el deseo volvía a aparecer y se sorprendió de que ocurriera.

Se habían pasado toda la mañana en la cama. Bella se había despertado y Edward le había dicho que Jake estaba con María, que se lo había llevado a que jugara con sus bisnietas. Era lo mejor, porque en aquellos instantes no iba a poder prestar ninguna atención a nadie que no fuera él.

Aquella mañana Edward había hecho lo que había deseado hacer la noche anterior... Tener a Bella para él solito. Había disfrutado de su hermosura, había bebido de su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que quedó saciado.

Él había sugerido que para ahorrar tiempo se ducharan juntos; había sido una larga, larga ducha.

Y en aquellos momentos y después del picnic parecía que su deseo seguía intacto.

Hacer el amor al aire libre era como convertirse en Adán y Eva y estar a las puertas del Paraíso, pensó Bella.

Ella sabía que lo amaba, que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, que estaba indefensa ante él. Y aunque aquella certeza la llenaba, en el fondo sabía que nunca sería suyo.

Pero aquel día le pertenecía, y quizá al día siguiente también. Ella no sabía por qué había cambiado tanto, pero sabía que aquello no duraría, que era un sueño hecho realidad del que terminaría despertándose.

Pero no le importaba. Estar con él, sintiendo su cuerpo cerca, era bastante. Ella sabía que no le importaba, que sabía que aquello no podía durar y que un día se levantaría y él le daría su último beso, su último abrazo.

Él se apartó y se recostó junto a ella. Bella se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Lo miró con ojos de amor.

Deseó que él no lo notara. Después sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -le preguntó él con dulzura.

-Porque soy feliz.

Él sonrió también.

-Yo también lo soy, cara mia.

Se miraron fijamente durante un rato. Tan sólo se miraban, pero Bella sentía que había algo especial, algo que los había unido para siempre.

Y en aquel momento, cuando ella empezó a sentir algo a lo que no quería ponerle nombre, él apartó la mirada y se alejó de ella.

El momento desapareció y también aquel sentimiento.

El sentimiento no había sido otra cosa que esperanza, pero había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente se fueron de picnic con Jake, y Edward tuvo que esperar al final del día para dejar al niño al cuidado de María y acercarse a Bella.

-llene -le dijo en cuanto dejó al niño.

Bella no se atrevió a mirar a María y acarició la cabecita de Jake mientras le decía que fuera bueno.

-Siempre se porta bien, signora -replicó María con un tono de aprobación.

Ella sentía que la aprobación no era tan sólo por Jake, sino también por ellos. Ella siempre parecía mirarlos con aprobación.

Ella sabía por qué. María pensaba que había algo real entre los dos, que aquel matrimonio falso se estaba volviendo real.

Pero no era verdad y ella lo sabía. Ella sabía que tan sólo era un capricho para él, una curiosidad, que él seguía envuelto en el placer de haberla hecho transformarse de un patito feo a un cisne.

Y en aquellos momentos volaba, volaba con una infinita pasión cada vez que él le hablaba en italiano con dulzura, cada vez que se acercaba a ella para saborear sus labios y empezaban una batalla de llamas encendidas por el deseo.

Después de hacer el amor la abrazó con fuerza y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. No hablaron, y en el silencio Bella sintió una paz que no había sentido antes.

Aquella misma noche Edward la invitó a cenar en un restaurante muy elegante que tenía unas preciosas vistas al valle.

Era Edward el que le hacía sentirse como una princesa; ni el vestido ni las joyas lograban lo que él conseguía en un momento. Edward era el hombre que amaba, pero ella sabía que los cuentos no se hacían realidad y ella seguía siendo Cenicienta y las agujas del reloj pronto marcarían las doce.

No sabía cuándo iba a ocurrir. No sabía cuándo Edward dejaría de interesarse por ella, pero sabía que no le haría daño, que no la ofendería ni permitiría que nadie la ridiculizara. Sin embargo, sabía también que un día sonaría el teléfono, le enviarían un mail o un fax, su padre regresaría o simplemente recordaría que su vida real no tenía nada que ver con una mujer a la que había contratado para ganar el control de la empresa.

Y cuando aquello ocurriera ella haría las maletas, se llevaría a Jake, volvería a mirar por última vez al hombre que se había ganado su corazón y regresaría a su vida real. Tan sólo se llevaría los recuerdos consigo, algo muy preciado que recordaría toda la vida.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó él.

Ella sonrió mientras alzaba la copa de vino.

-Nada. Me da pena la gente de Inglaterra; parece ser que está lloviendo mucho allí.

-No pienses en los lluviosos meses de Inglaterra, ¡piensa en los soleados veranos de la Toscana!

-Me acordaré de este verano toda la vida. Muchas gracias, Edward. Gracias -ella lo miró y trató de comunicarle su inmensa alegría.

Bella creyó ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos. No sabía de qué se trataba. Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto extraño.

-Ha sido un placer, cara. Y lo sigue siendo -tomó la mano de Bella y la besó con dulzura.

Bella sintió como si hubiera dejado de respirar durante unos segundos. Después ella lo miró y él soltó su mano repentinamente.

-Mañana visitaremos Florencia.

Florencia era una ciudad preciosa y el arte y la arquitectura estaban presentes en cada una de sus calles.

Sin embargo, Bella sintió que la ciudad la oprimía, que echaba de menos aquel día mágico en Lucca.

Hizo lo que pudo por ocultar aquella sensación; no sólo porque no quería que él se sintiera mal, Edward no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiera enamorado de él, sino también por no estropear uno de sus preciados días de cuento.

Así que Bella no dejó de sonreír. Por la tarde fueron a tomar un café a una de las piazzas.

-¡Edward! ¡Ciao! -después alguien comenzó a hablarle en italiano y Bella se dio cuenta de que la persona que se había acercado a ellos era Victoria.

Edward la saludó y Victoria se dirigió a Bella.

-¿Has estado disfrutando de la Toscana? -el tono era educado y Bella asintió y le contestó con educación también.

Victoria hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Edward.

-Absolutamente todo lo autóctono, ¿no es así?- En aquella ocasión estaba claro que la pregunta tenía un doble sentido. Bella le soltó la mano a Edward y se limitó a sonreír, cómo si no entendiera a qué se refería Victoria.

Aquella mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, disfrútalo mientras puedas. Espero que me disculpéis, James está deseando mostrarme su nueva obra.

Agarró del brazo a un hombre joven que iba junto a ella y se alejó.

-¡Dio! Y pensar que llegó a pensar que me casaría con ella.

-Está claro que no sufre mucho por ti -le dijo al ver lo cariñosa que estaba con su acompañante.

-Y tú, cara, ¿sufrirías por mí?

La pregunta apareció sin previo aviso y Bella se quedó helada. Bajó su mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-No creo que quieras que sufra por ti, ¿no es así?

Ella trató de que aquello sonara impersonal y cuando terminó de decirlo lo miró.

Él se quedó callado durante unos momentos y la miró.

Después negó con la cabeza.

-No, tienes razón, no querría.

Había algo en su voz que a Bella le resultó extraño, pero decidió mirar en otra dirección y se fijó en la catedral.

Pensó que aquellas paredes debían haber sido testigos de muchos momentos de felicidad y de tristeza.

Sin embargo, aquello no la reconfortó.

En cuanto se levantó aquella mañana no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward estaba de pie junto a la ventana y le daba la espalda. Llevaba el mismo traje que había llevado el día de la boda. Parecía estar muy lejos, en otra galaxia.

Cuando él la oyó se giró y, al ver la luz que entraba por la ventana, ella se dio cuenta de que debía ser bastante temprano.

-¿Bella? -preguntó él. Después, al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta, se acercó a la cama. Parecía más alto y estaba muy arreglado.

-Debo ir a Roma. Tengo una reunión con el Consejo y tengo que asistir.

Hablaba con un tono impersonal. El Edward que había conocido y que tanto amaba parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Y en su lugar estaba el hombre que la había ofrecido cien mil libras. Ella sabía que el otro Edward seguía allí, pero no aquel día. Había llegado el momento.

-Sí -se oyó decir a sí misma-. Por supuesto.

Él siguió mirándola y frunció el ceño.

-Cuando vuelva... -dijo de repente- tenemos que hablar, ¿lo entiendes, cara?

Ella sintió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-Sí.

Él apretó la boca.

-Hemos estado viviendo un sueño, estos días juntos...

-Sí .

Intentó ocultar lo que sentía, le aterrorizaba que él lo notara. Edward seguía mirándola preocupado.

De repente su mirada se suavizó y el Edward tierno volvió a aparecer.

-Cuidaré de ti, cara, no te preocupes. -Después miró el reloj. -Tengo que irme.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso apresurado, su último beso.

Y después se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

_Buena, buenas, ya penultimo capitulo! ...Me habia tardado porque a mi madre le dio apendisitis y yo me tengo que encargar de la casa -.-'' y me acuesto muerta! Pero aqui estoy! Muchas gracias por sus review y sus alertas me hacen feliz!..._

_P.D: siganme en Twitter (esta en mi perfil) besos..._

_**100% Magia y amor**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Adaptacion... esta historia es de Julia James y tiene el mismo nombre...Los personajes ya saben de quien son!**

Capítulo 10

Bella estaba en la piscina con Jake. Estaba triste. Edward se lo había dejado claro. El sueño había terminado. Recordó sus palabras antes de marchar. Le había dejado claro que cuando regresara tenían que hablar y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

La vida de Edward lo reclamaba. La vida de hombre de negocios poderoso, de obligaciones importantes que nada' tenían que ver con entretenerse con una mujer con la que nunca había querido nada.

Ella sabía que iba a suceder; sin embargo, le resultaba difícil de asumir. Sentía como si hubiera perdido lo más valioso que poseía.

De repente oyó unos pasos rápidos y decididos y se giró. Victoria se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

-Bella, tengo malas noticias -aquella mujer parecía asustada-. ¡Anthonny ha sufrido un ataque al corazón! -Bella se quedó estupefacta-. Lo han llevado al hospital y Edward está con él. No saben si vivirá.

Ella empezó a llorar y Bella no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en el pobre Edward, debía de estar sufriendo mucho.

-Lo lamento tanto -logró decir al fin-. Si pudiera hacer algo.

Victoria la miró y asintió.

-Es duro para mí decirte esto -se detuvo un segundo-. No lo digo por rencor, pero debes entender que... lo mejor es que te vayas.

Por unos segundos pensó que la prima se refería a ir a Roma con Edward, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no se refería a aquello.

-Anthonny necesita a Edward -prosiguió Victoria-. Yo pensé que la forma de unirlos era haciendo que Edward se casara conmigo. Fue un error. Edward tan sólo lo vio como un chantaje de su padre para poder controlarlo y él no admite que nadie lo controle. Tú sabes hasta dónde puede llegar para impedir que su padre lo use. Pero ahora tal vez Anthonny muera y ambos deben reconciliarse -la miró fijamente-. No pueden reconciliarse si tú sigues aquí. Debes entenderlo.

Bella sintió como si un puñal le acabara de atravesar el corazón, pero Victoria tenía razón.

-Debo poder decirle a Anthonny, si sobrevive, que te has ido y así podrá reconciliarse con su hijo -terminó de decir Victoria.

Bella sintió tanto dolor que no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Victoria la miró con ternura y volvió a hablar.

-Sé que será difícil para ti. Te has enamorado de mi primo. No, no lo niegues... Estaba claro que sería así. Es normal, después de todo Edward es como el príncipe en un cuento de hadas, pero, aunque no te guste oírlo, sus besos nunca te habrían despertado. Cuando viniste estabas a salvo de él, pero ahora... Por eso yo pensé que nuestro matrimonio funcionaría, yo le conozco lo suficientemente bien como para enamorarme de él con moderación, así que él nunca podría hacerme daño -miró a Bella con simpatía-. No pensaste que sentía algo por ti, ¿no? No pensaste que lo vuestro duraría, ¿no?

El dolor era demasiado intenso para Bella y trató de luchar, de negar las palabras de Victoria.

-No puedo irme ya, no sin el consentimiento de Edward, tal vez no quiera que me vaya.

Incluso al decirlo ella sabía que se estaba engañando. A Edward ya no le preocupaba ella, sino su padre. Victoria sacó algo del bolso.

-Me pidió que te diera esto -parecía que le costaba hablar y no pudo mirar a Bella a los ojos.

Era un cheque, un cheque de cien mil euros dirigido a ella y firmado por él.

Victoria volvió a hablar y Bella se obligó a escuchar.

-Edward dijo... Dijo que contactaría contigo para arreglarlo todo, pero que ahora mismo tenía que ocuparse de su padre. Lo lamento, querida, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que sientes algo por él. Para él este matrimonio siempre fue un asunto de negocios.

Bella no podía decir nada. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

-Perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño, pero tan sólo he venido de paso; voy al aeropuerto. Voy a volar a Roma de inmediato para estar con el tío Anthonny, si sigue vivo -había mucho dolor en su voz, que estaba a punto de quebrarse-. Si no tardas mucho en prepararte te llevaré. Edward se ha encargado de comprarte el billete.

Miró a Bella como si le diera pena. Jake permanecía agarrado a la pierna de su madre.

-Creo que es lo mejor -dijo aquella mujer.

Bella reaccionó finalmente. Recogió todas sus cosas y regresó a la casa a hacer las maletas.

Estaba lloviendo y Jake lloraba.

-Lo sé, cariño, se que toda esta lluvia es horrible. Quizá mañana salga el sol.

El viento golpeó la caravana con fuerza. Estaba vieja y sucia y nadie quería alquilarla, por eso le había resultado tan barata comprarla.

Los planes que tenían la asustaban, pero apartó todos los miedos de su cabeza. La costa sur tenía que ser un lugar mejor para criar a Jake, mucho mejor que Londres. Ya no tenía nada allí. Ni casa. Ni trabajo.

No tenía nada en ningún sitio.

Bella no quiso pensar aquello. No era verdad. Aún tenía a Jake. Le acarició la cabecita mientras sacaba las piezas del puzzle, no era buen momento para recordar.

Pero los recuerdos volvían a ella una y otra vez y todos estaban llenos de Edward.

No había sido amor; para él tan sólo había sido una aventura. Ella siempre había sabido que aquello terminaría.

Recordó sus últimas palabras antes de irse, recordó cuando le había dicho que cuidaría de ella.

Y lo había hecho. Se había asegurado que recibiera su dinero.

Después de todo ella se había casado con él por dinero. Dinero para construir un hogar para Jake. No por amor.

Ella no había cobrado su cheque. Había estado viviendo con el dinero que había conseguido al cambiar el billete en clase preferente que le había dado Victoria por uno en clase turista. Había aterrizado en Gatwick, no en Heathrow y en lugar de regresar a Londres había decidido tomar un tren hasta la costa y alquilar aquella caravana.

Pero necesitaría el dinero de Edward para comprarla y crear un hogar para Jake y ella. Y el resto de dinero que Edward le había prometido, ella sabía que nunca podría aceptarlo.

Ni siquiera se había llevado la ropa ni el collar que él le había regalado.

Sonrió. Por lo menos tenía recuerdos.

Y éstos dudarían toda la vida.

No había parado de llover y Jake, vestido con un chubasquero y botas de agua, recogía piedras de la playa.

No había barcas en el mar, ni gente en la playa, pero Bella había decidido salir porque no aguantaba más tiempo dentro de la caravana. Jake estaba nervioso y ella llena de tristeza.

Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo que un día tendría que afrontar del todo. Edward había desaparecido de su vida.

Intentó recomponerse. No tenía derecho a estar tan triste. Aún tenía a Jake, gozaba de buena salud y una casa, un buen lugar para criar a Jake, un lugar lleno de aire limpio.

Y desde allí por lo menos podía mirar hacia el océano y hacia Italia.

Las mejillas de Bella estaban húmedas, pero no era a causa de la lluvia.

Jake tiró una última piedra y se giró cansado. Ella lo siguió. El viento y la lluvia le tapaban los ojos y decidió recogerse el pelo. Cuando estaba haciéndolo vio a alguien sobre el arrecife.

Agarró la mano de Jake y se detuvo. La silueta comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Ella no soltó la mano de Jake y esperó sin dejar de mirar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El viento no soplaba con tanta fuerza y la lluvia era menos intensa.

Sintió cómo Jake la agarraba con fuerza. Ella no podía moverse. Ni respirar. La silueta se acercaba cada vez más.

De repente pudo distinguir su cara y permaneció inmóvil, paralizada.

De repente Jake se soltó y se dirigió hacía él con los brazos extendidos.

-Ed... -exclamó el niño-. Ed, aupa, aupa... Edward lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Jake.

Después miró a Bella. Aquella mirada la atravesó como un puñal.

-Vuelve a casa -le dijo ofreciéndole una a casa, cara.

Ella no se movió, no podía hacerlo.

-No te entiendo -su voz era como un susurro. -Ni yo tampoco, no entendía nada cuando volví de Roma aquella noche y no estabas. Tampoco entendía nada cuando María me dijo que te habías ido poco después de que yo me fuera. No tenía sentido. Y después me dijo que alguien te había llevado. Cuando me dijo quién te había llevado al aeropuerto lo entendí todo.

-¿Qué... Qué tal está tu padre? -El frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi padre? Ah, sí, mi padre. Se está recuperando muy bien de ese ataque al corazón que nunca tuvo.

Ella lo miró.

-Mi padre goza de muy buena salud, ¿no lo entiendes? Victoria te mintió.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Por qué? Para librarse de ti, por supuesto.

Ella tomó aire.

-Podría haber esperado un día y se habría ahorrado las molestias.

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño. Dejó a Jake en el suelo.

-Non capisco, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Ya me habías avisado aquella mañana de que me ibas a mandar de regreso a Londres.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dijiste que teníamos que hablar y yo sabía qué querías decirme.

-¿Y qué era lo que quería decirte, cara?

-Edward, por favor, lo sabía. Yo te lo prometí. Sabía que tan sólo estabas siendo amable conmigo. Sabía que no iba a ser nada más que un sueño. Me lo avisaste en Florencia, entonces me dijiste que no querías que yo sufriera por ti. Estaba claro.

El la miró. Había algo extraño en su expresión, pero ella no podía saber de qué se trataba. Tan sólo quería mirarlo. Mirarlo era como estar en el cielo, era la oportunidad de fabricar un nuevo recuerdo, una última alegría.

-¿Qué estaba claro? -le dijo él. Jake tiró de su pantalón y él lo tomó en brazos. Después la volvió a mirar y repitió la pregunta.

Después la miró fijamente, soltó a Jake, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Lo que está claro es esto -dijo él.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió cómo si estuviera flotando entre las nubes. Ella se agarró a él desesperada, debía de estar imaginándoselo. No había razón para que él la besara, ni para que sus manos recorrieran el pelo mojado de ella como si se tratara de un tesoro. Ni para que él le susurrara palabras que ella no podía creer, que no debía creer.

Después la soltó.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-No.

-¡Per Dio! Entonces vuelve, vuelve a casa conmigo y me pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando que lo entiendas. Te amo tanto.-Ella lo oyó, pero no pudo creerlo. Él lo notó. -Tus dudas me ofenden. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro; cada noche que pasamos juntos, sin embargo... Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Era algo tan novedoso para mí, me confundía, me hacía preguntarme muchas cosas. Pero el amor creció dentro de mí hasta que me di cuenta de lo que era y me di cuenta de que debía hacer que el sueño se convirtiera en realidad. Por eso te dije que no quería que sufrieras por mí, porque no quería hacerte sufrir por nada. Tan sólo quería que el sueño se hiciera realidad para los dos. Por eso estaba tan serio aquella mañana, sabía que tenía que decirle a mi padre que el matrimonio era de verdad. Decirle que aunque no volviera a hablar conmigo, aunque le vendiera la compañía al primero que apareciera por allí, tú serías mi mujer para siempre porque me había enamorado de ti y no podía pasar ni un solo día sin ti.

Ella sintió cómo si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Acaso tú no lo has notado? -le preguntó él.

-¿Y cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía pensar que me podía pasar algo tan maravilloso?

Él sonrió.

-La maravilla eres tú, Bella, tú y Jake. Se hicieron un hueco en mi corazón día a día y allí tenéis un lugar para siempre. Mi amor por ti estaba en cada caricia, en cada mirada. Victoria lo notó aquel día en Florencia y supo que había encontrado la manera de vengarse. Decidió separarnos. Te contó esa mentira acerca del ataque de Anthonny; y le hice confesarlo todo.

-¿Y el cheque? Me dio un cheque de tu parte.

-Había ido a mi despacho antes de salir a verte. Ella sabía que aquello te convencería de que era verdad. ¿Cómo pudiste creer sus mentiras, cara?

-Ella sabía cuáles eran mis temores.

-Como también sabía que mi padre estaba deseando ser abuelo y que yo estaba obsesionado con la empresa. Intentaba manipularnos a todos. Pues bien... Ya ha terminado todo. Le he advertido que si intenta hacer algo más la denunciaré por fraude. Por suerte, gracias a ese cheque pude encontrarte.

Bella lo miró fijamente, no entendía nada.

-Dije que el cheque era falso y le pedí al banco que me avisara cuando alguien intentara cobrarlo. Y así es cómo te encontré. No sabes lo que he estado pasando. Los días me parecían vacíos sin ti.

Él apretó las manos de ella con mucha fuerza, pero ella no podía sentir dolor, tan sólo podía sentir una alegría inmensa, una alegría que la llenaba por completo.

Lo miró fijamente y el amor que sentía por él estaba escrito en sus ojos.

Él la besó de nuevo y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella encontró un lugar allí, cerca de su corazón. De repente recordó algo.

-¿Edward?

El le acarició el pelo.

-¿Si?

-¿Y tu padre... ?

-Está perfectamente, ya te lo he dicho, Victoria te mintió.

-No, yo no quiero separaros.

-Tú nos has unido después de tantos años -ella lo miró sin entender nada-. Cuando mi padre vio lo afligido que estaba por no poder encontrarte, el muro que había existido entre nosotros se rompió. Yo le recordé a sí mismo hacía quince años, cuando murió mi madre.

Ella apretó su mano.

-No sabía nada...

-La muerte de mi madre nos separó. No debió ser así, pero sucedió. Yo me transformé en un salvaje... Ahora lo veo claro ya y él se limitó a encerrarse en sí mismo. Ambos sufrimos, pero no podíamos pedirle ayuda al otro. Y desde entonces creamos un muro entre los dos y una vez creado ninguno supo romperla. Hasta ahora, mi querida Bella, cuando tú nos has unido de nuevo.

Ella seguía preocupada.

-Yo no le gusto...

-Claro que le gustas. Le conté todo, Bella, le conté todo sobre ti. Le hablé de Jazz y de Jake, le hablé de los sacrificios que has hecho por el niño y se siente muy culpable y te ruega que lo perdones. Además me ha pedido que te pida que lleves esto, que lo lleves por él y por mí.

Edward sacó una caja del bolsillo. Parecía bastante antigua. Dentro había un anillo de diamantes y zafiros.

-Es el anillo que llevaba mi madre; mi padre se lo regaló como muestra de su amor y yo quiero dártelo a ti como muestra de mi amor por ti.

Él tomó la mano de ella y se lo puso. Bella no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

-Vamos a ser felices para siempre -le dijo él mientras la besaba con dulzura, con todo su corazón.

De repente alguien le tocó la rodilla.

-¡Aupa! -exclamó el pequeño.

Edward tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo abrazó y los tres permanecieron allí, bajo la lluvia pero muy juntos.

Bella pensó que por fin tenía una familia propia. Aquello la conmovió.

Edward colocó a Jake sobre los hombros y el niño le tiró del pelo.

-¡Ay! Jake, no tires a papá del pelo -le dijo él - después comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla-. Vamos -dijo dirigiéndose a Bella-. Tenemos que regresar a Italia. Mi padre está impaciente por disculparse y María y mi tía están deseando ver a Jake, y yo estoy deseando tenerte para mí solo.

Ella corrió detrás de su marido y su hijo. Su sueño se haría realidad y duraría para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Buenas chicas! Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, me encanto traerle esta historia, espero que nos leamos pronto, graciaspor sus alertas y review siempre me traen alegria! Les mando un besote inmenso!_

_P.D: Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!_

**100%Magia y amor**

**xoxoxox**

**...**


End file.
